Sept Pépins De Grenade
by noiredegeais
Summary: Elle n'était peut être qu'un démon, mais s'il le fallait, elle ferait de l'enfer son royaume ! Elle les protégerait tous, elle le protégerait lui ! Notre guilde préférée retourne au combat contre un nouvel ennemi tiré d'une ancienne légende. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il si la magie ne se révélait pas assez forte pour écraser cet étrange pouvoir ? Miraxus !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à vous ! **

**Voila le début d'un nouvelle aventure ! Avant tout il faut que vous sachiez que cette histoire se concentre sur Laxus et Mira exclusivement ! **

**Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir suivi les scans même si je reprends un infime élément de l'arc Tartaros je ne pense pas que l'on puisse le considérer comme un spoiler (mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir) ! Lire mon histoire ne vous gâchera absolument rien de la suite du manga. **

**En ce qui concerne la fic, le rating restera T ! P****our les amateurs de lemon je posterais une version M bien plus enrichie en matière d'agrume ... mais pas ici... ****  
**

**Ce prologue marque le début d'un arc alternatif à Fairy Tail, une mission supplémentaire qui verra le rapprochement de nos deux mages favoris. **

**J'espère**** comme tout auteur que mon travail vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ou de vos critiques dans les commentaires ! **

**Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas ! Le dieu qui nous livre se prodige est Hiro Mashima **

* * *

**Prologue**_ :_

_La pluie ruisselait sur son visage livide, le clair de lune montant donnait à sa peau de porcelaine des reflets fantomatiques. La jeune fille expira, son souffle se fit brume en se mêlant à l'air fais de la nuit. Les bourrasques de vent irrégulières qui ondulaient les plantes s'immisçaient dans sa cape déjà alourdie par l'eau. Ses doigts délicats se crispèrent d'avantage dans l'écrin d'acier de ses griffes. Les poings serrés, elle accéléra encore sa course. Mirajane courait. Au cœur d'une plaine verte et monotone Mirajane courait. Le son de ses pas tantôt sur la terre tantôt dans les flaques venait seul perturber la platitude de ce soir d'automne. Autour d'elle et aussi loin que ses yeux lui permettait de voir le paysage restait le même, de l'herbe, haute, grasse, toujours égale. Toutefois, malgré les apparences, il lui était impossible de se perdre, son instinct, ses sens, lui imposaient une route unique : droit devant elle. Il n'existait aucun autre moyen de le retrouver. _

_Elle secoua nerveusement sa crinière folle qui la gênait. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, l'enjeu était trop important. Le rythme et la force de ses jambes se firent plus intenses, ses talons enveloppés par les flammes fissuraient le sol là où ils s'enfonçaient. Elle revêtait pour l'effort sa forme ultime, belle et redoutable, prête à pourfendre le mal. Il lui semblait détenir au plus profond d'elle et dans chacune de ses cellules une puissance incommensurable. Mais cette fois ci, la terrible fille de Satan luttait contre un ennemi implacable, le temps. ²_

_L'angoisse, la peur, et la crainte d'arriver trop tard faisaient circuler dans ses veines l'adrénaline qui décuplaient ses capacités naturelles. Elle se savait en mesure d'abattre des légions entières, et si par malheur le pouvoir lui manquait, sa détermination, elle, ne faillirait pas. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire face au temps ? Rien. Elle demeurait impuissante. A cette pensée, le poids sur sa poitrine s'alourdit__. La vie lui avait appris à ne plus croire en aucune figure divine mais si par miracle quelqu'un, quelque part l'écoutait, elle le suppliait de la mener à lui, ou simplement de le protéger. _

_Bien sûr, il n'était pas sans défense, au contraire, il ne fuyait jamais sur le champ de bataille et en général aucun adversaire ne lui résistait. Cependant, aujourd'hui la situation était différente, il était différent. D'ailleurs, elle le savait mieux que quiconque, elle l'avait minutieusement observé ces derniers jours. Son visage fier et arrogant dont elle connaissait le moindre détail portait des traces évidentes de fatigue et d'usure qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler._

_Qu'adviendrait-il s'__ils__ le trouvaient avant elle ? Que se passerait-il ? Sans aucun doute il se battrait. Même affaiblit il y emploierait tout le restant de sa force, mais devant une pareille menace, elle craignait que ce soit insuffisant. Non ! Elle savait que ce serait insuffisant. Voilà pourquoi malgré le danger qu'encourait Fairy Tail, elle l'avait suivi. Elle devait le rattraper et lui faire entendre raison. Quel imbécile immature ! Il partait pour une vengeance, aveuglé par la rage comme beaucoup de ses camarades, mais dans de pareilles conditions la seule chose qu'il obtiendrait serait plus de souffrance. Toujours plus d'horreur. Exactement à l'image de celle qui avait atteint les Raijins. Pourquoi était-il si stupide ? Et surtout pourquoi l'entraînait il avec elle ? Tension, colère et indignation lui firent s'entailler l'intérieur de la joue tandis que sans le vouloir un croc s'y enfonçait. Elle se retint de jurer. _

_Elle s'était promis que lorsque finalement elle le tiendrait entre ses griffes, elle ne l'épargnerait pas. Peut-être lui ferait-elle-même une nouvelle cicatrice ? Il pouvait être certain qu'il paierait son comportement et son caractère irresponsable. Réalisait-il au moins combien elle s'inquiétait ? Non ! Il ne pensait qu'à rendre les coups que la guilde avait subis sans réfléchir. Bon Dieu ! Il fonçait droit dans un guet-apens et se livrait à ces monstres ! Mais qu'espérait-il ? Les vaincre tous puis s'en sortir indemne ? Même avec l'intégralité de sa puissance titanesque c'était impossible ! Alors, dans son état actuel c'était un simple suicide. _

_Cette conclusion étouffa son irritation pour faire ressurgir l'angoisse. Elle avait peur pour lui. Terriblement peur. Si lui l'ignorait, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que signifiait la mort. Surtout celle d'un proche. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas cette foi. _

_Alors Mirajane courrait. A travers la pluie du soir, seule, loin de tout, Mirajane courait. _


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un matin

**Me revoilà ! **

**En ce qui concerne la publication je vais tenter de trouver un rythme réguliers d'un chapitre par semaine, le jour n'est pas encore défini tout dépendra de mon emplois du temps à la fac. **

**Annonce pour vous tous j'ai presque oublié JE RECHERCHE UN BETA ! Envoyez-moi vos propositions si vous êtes intéressés par MP !**

* * *

**Chapitre Premier : Un matin**

Les premiers mages de la guilde étaient déjà prêts à se mettre au travail malgré l'heure matinale de ce lundi. Devant le tableau des requêtes une dizaine de personne se massait en bavardant et hurlant, de manière festive. Chacun choisissait avec attention sa mission du jour, plus ou moins ardue, selon ses propres capacités. Depuis les grands jeux magiques les nouveaux membres et les nouvelles missions ne manquaient pas. Les temps amers où la guilde déserte peinait à rembourser ses créanciers s'avéraient définitivement révolus. Au sein de la taverne, la joie, les rires, l'enthousiasme, dominaient l'humeur de tous. Bien sûr, l'aventure face aux démons de Tartaros avait embrumés leurs quotidiens durant quelques semaines mais cette fois encore les fées en sortaient victorieuses. Il restait toutefois quelques traces du mal qui les avaient mis à genoux. Les blessées portaient toujours leurs bandages, leur plaies pas tout à fait guéries pour certains saignaient au moindre effort. Cette souffrance perdurait dans la mémoire des mages, trop récente pour être ignorée ou oubliée. Cependant, comme à chaque fois la vie se devait de poursuivre son cours. Magnolia rebâtie reprenait ses activités paisibles sous la bienveillante protection de Fairy Tail.

D'ailleurs, membres ou simples citoyens curieux, l'établissement accueillait tous les jours un nombre incroyable de personne. Le maître se réjouissait du fort chiffre d'affaire qu'il cumulait lors de la clôture sans pourtant se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur qui cela pesait. La pauvre Mira ne savait plus comment réussir à satisfaire tout ce monde. Certes Lisana et Kinana l'aidaient dans son oeuvre mais parfois elles ne suffisaient plus. Oui ! La popularité apportait avec elle de nombreux problèmes !

Ce matin-là donc, Mirajane s'affairait à une tache fort ingrate compte tenu de la casse qu'elle devait recenser chaque jour : l'inventaire. Elle vérifiait avec minutie le nombre de bouteille qu'il restait derrière le comptoir après un autre week-end de beuverie et notait le résultat de ses observations sur un calepin noir. Perchée sur de petits talons elle trottait de long en large en voltigeant dans sa robe ample à la recherche du moindre détail. Elle ouvrait successivement tiroirs et placard, les vidaient de leur contenu afin d'en inspecter les recoins. Ses sourcils blancs froncés par la concentration, la jeune femme s'activait avec plaisir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après une demi-heure d'enquête elle s'accouda sur le bois lisse du bar afin d'étudier les résultats qu'elle venait d'obtenir. La conclusion vint à elle avec une facilité déconcertante, la réponse était simple, il lui fallait tout recommander. Qu'il s'agisse de boissons, de nourriture ou de nouveaux couverts, elle contenterait les commerces de Magnolia ! Cette pensée étendit son sourire.

Contrairement à Makarov qui se plaignait sans cesses des dépenses, ces futilités matérielles ne lui importaient pas. L'unique désir de la jeune était que tous ses camarades se divertissent. Elle voulait les voir sourire, se chamailler et hurler à tue-tête leur joie de vivre comme ils l'avaient fait hier. Les factures, même monstrueuses, qu'elle recevait après la fête ne représentaient qu'un faible tribut en comparaison de la chaleur que ses amis lui donnaient.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'addition colossale, Cana, Natsu et Gajeel cumulaient déjà une belle ardoise sur le livre des comptes et la situation pour eux semblait toujours empirer. Prise dans ses calculs Mirajane décida de s'arrêter un instant sur cette question. Lorsque les premiers zéro défilèrent sous ses yeux une moue renfrognée s'installa peu à peu sur son visage. Sentant l'irritation poindre l'ensemble de son corps se tendit. Elle avait beau chérir ses compagnons avec toute la douceur de son âme, il était hors de question qu'elle leur fasse la charité ! C'était inadmissible ! Elle ne l'accepterait pas d'avantage ! Elle les traquerait et les harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils rendent le moindre centime pestait-t-elle intérieurement.

- Mira ? Tout va bien ?

Une voix masculine interrompit le cours de ses pensées orageuses. Elle redressa la tête pour rencontrer Fried qui l'observait avec, comme à son habitude, l'air sérieux. La jeune fille retrouva un faciès serein ne désirant pas qu'il soit témoin de sa colère.

- Ca va ! répondit-elle surprise de le croiser si tôt. Elle remarqua derrière lui les deux rajins restant qui s'installaient à une des tables survivantes au massacre de la veille. Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Trois cafés s'il te plaît.

Trois ? Seulement ? Elle n' en laissa rien paraître mais la demande la perturba. Elle sourit néanmoins en guise de réponse et se mit à la tâche. Seule face à la machine à café, elle s'accorda un instant pour réfléchir. Voir les Raijins en si bonne forme la rassurait après l'horreur à laquelle ils venaient de survivre mais l'absence de leur chef lui causait du souci. Il semblait que sa convalescence se prolongeait un peu trop pour que cela soit de bonne augure. La jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir.

Plyscka avait été très claire lorsqu'elle s'était évertuée à tous les maintenir en ce monde, leur survit relevait du miracle. Dans les cas d'Evergreen, Fried et Bixslow, la guérisseuse avait poursuivis leur cure particulière sur deux longues semaines avant qu'ils ne puissent retrouver leur vigueur. Aujourd'hui ils paraissaient de nouveaux au sommet de leur forme et l'ensemble de la guilde s'en félicitait. Concernant Laxus, la situation semblait plus problématique. Elle ignorait les détails mais selon les dires de Makarov, son petit-fils devait se reposer. Mirajane ne savait pas quoi en déduire. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ de l'infirmerie, il n'était pas venu durant ce week end de fête, comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'inquiéter ? Il s'agissait tout de même d'un mage à la puissance incroyable, son corps surentraîné aurait déjà dû guérir ! Son camarade s'était sacrifié pour la ville et la guilde, il ne méritait pas de souffrir alors que tous se réjouissaient.

Le son strident de l'appareil qui préparait les boissons la ramena à la réalité immédiate. Les raijins attendaient leurs commandes. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter une noisette de lait dans la tasse d' Evergreen et un complément de sucre pour Fried avant de le leur apporter. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la table, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que le ton de la conversation en cours s'était fait plus frivole. La nuance pour un n'importe qui d'autre serait passée inaperçue, mais pas pour elle. La finesse de son esprit et sa longue expérience derrière le comptoir lui permettaient de voir à travers ce genre d'habiles dissimulations.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant avec attention, pourquoi ces trois-là à peine remis de leurs blessures se retrouvaient à la taverne ? Aucun doute ne planait, ils partaient en mission et il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'anodin. Surtout s'ils laissaient Laxus toujours souffrant derrière eux. La curiosité de Mirajane s'éveillait, mais pas dans son habituel aspect léger, non, l'affaire lui apparaissait sérieuse, voir dangereuse. Malgré leurs fantaisies les Raijins étaient des mages habitués aux périls des missions de rang S et baignaient souvent en eaux troubles. La jeune fille ne ferait pas l'erreur de les sous-estimer. Un autre élément la perturbait autour de ces faits étranges : elle n'était au courant de rien, alors qu'elle servait de gestionnaire à la guilde depuis plus de quatre ans. Tenaient-ils leur ordre de mission directement du maître ? C'était fort probable.

Elle suivait encore son raisonnement lorsqu'elle vit Fried avec les tasses vides se diriger vers elle.

- Mira, je peux te demander un service ? S'enquit-il.

Intriguée et convaincue que cela l'aiderait dans son enquête elle accepta de bon cœur. Les yeux avides elle l'observait attentivement tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son sac de voyage. Il finit par lui présenter une large enveloppe faite d'un papier fort délicat. Un seul mot était calligraphié comme adresse de destinataire : Laxus.

- Désolé de te donner une telle responsabilité mais j'aimerai que tu lui confie mon message. Toutefois, il faut que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'il se passe, personne n'en saura jamais rien.

La mine de la jeune fille se fit soucieuse.

- Personne ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Pas même le maître.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Elle tenait là quelque chose de très important. Trahirait-elle la confiance de celui qu'elle voyait comme son mentor ? Sa conscience lui criait de ne pas le faire.

-D'accord. Je lui donnerai. Promis.

- Je compte sur ta discrétion. Merci Mira.

Elle lui prit la lettre des mains et répondit à son sourire par un autre sourire chaleureux. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle le rappela. La question lui taraudait l'esprit.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi Fried ? Pourquoi ne pas lui donner directement ?

- Parce que je suis sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il rejoint ses compagnons qui l'attendaient et prit le chemin de la sortie. Elle les regarda quitter la taverne en caressant le papier du bout des doigts, perdue dans ses pensées. La réponse de Fried la laissait insatisfaite. Si Laxus ne se décidait pas à venir à la guilde, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de lui communiquer le message. Après tout Fried entretenait un rapport étroit avec lui, ce n'était pas son cas. De plus comment ferait-elle pour lui remettre l'enveloppe sans que personne n'en soit témoin au milieu d'une guilde ou la signification des mots « vie privée » demeurait incomprise ? D'ailleurs, elle ignorait si la commission était urgente. Peut-être, nécessitait-elle une réponse dans les plus brefs délais ? Une idée germa au creux de son esprit, le coin de sa bouche se souleva dans un rictus malin. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Pour ne pas faillir à la tâche que son ami lui avait confiée, il n'existait aucune alternative, il fallait qu'elle ouvre l'enveloppe. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de décevoir Fried n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il lui faisait confiance.

Les yeux de la jeune fille reflétaient un éclat fourbe digne d'un vrai démon. La réponse à ces questions sur la mission des raijins se trouvaient probablement rédigée sur le papier qu'elle détenait entre les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer. Elle baisa les yeux sur la lettre et la posa derrière le bar à l'abri. A sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas cachetée. C'était clairement une invitation à la lire. Fried l'avait laissé à sa portée. Pourquoi moi se demanda-t-elle à nouveau ? Elle soupira, la réalité lui revenait en pleine figure. Quoi qu'il se passait de mystérieux, d'intrigant ou de dangereux elle ne devait pas le prendre à la légère.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela concerne Laxus ? Une telle situation l'aurait sans aucun doute excitée s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre camarade, tout le monde excepté lui. Les choses entre eux avaient pris un aspect bien trop inconfortable pour qu'elle puisse simplement s'impliquer dans ses affaires personnelles. Depuis son retour elle usait de tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables afin de maintenir la façade courtoise qui s'était érigée entre eux, en vain. Elle avait beau se dissimuler derrière sa gentillesse pour l'approcher, tout contact demeurait ardu, même en tant qu'amie. Depuis _cette fois-là_, ce moment précis où leur relation, leur amitié, s'était changé en un amas de conflits plus douloureux les uns que les autres, il lui était impossible de rester impassible en sa présence.

Son cœur se serra. Se remémorer du gâchis malsain qui empoisonnait leur relation pesait sur sa bonne humeur matinale. Elle regrettait que ses pensées l'ait porté jusque-là. Oui, regretter, voilà la seule et unique réponse qu'elle détenait face à lui et à leur passé. Elle détestait être envahit par les remords, la disparition de Lisanna lui avait appris à cueillir l'avenir, à saisir l'instant, mais cela ne s'appliquait pas à sa relation avec Laxus. Elle s'avérait bien trop complexe. Mirajane secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître ces mauvaises idées. Non ! Il n'y avait rien de compliqué ! Ils étaient amis, compagnons d'armes ! Alors pour quelles raison sa présence lui pesait-elle autant ? Elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle le savait assis au premier étage juste au-dessus du bar où elle travaillait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle le voyait sortir du bureau du maître toujours de mauvaise humeur. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand il passait la porte, encore revêtu de son imposant manteau pour aller décrocher une mission. Elle ne comprenait pas ces mauvais sentiments. Bien entendu, elle avait cherché à les ignorer pour qu'ils puissent construire une amitié saine et durable mais cela s'était soldé par un cuisant échec. A ce sujet-là, elle multipliait les exemples. Les souvenirs inondèrent son esprit malgré son désir de les éloigner. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Non ! Elle ne devait pas revenir sur ces choses révolues !

De plus, elle n'était pas l'unique coupable de la dégradation de leur rapport ! Elle ne comptait plus les fois où il avait provoqué sa colère, alimenté sa violence et fait couler ses larmes. Entre eux les tors se partageaient mais selon elle de façon inégale. Cela n'en restait pas moins pathétique. Ils étaient deux adultes qui se clamaient matures et responsables. Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'à chacun de leur contact ils soient odieux l'un envers l'autre ? Elle répondait de son propre comportement comme de la maladresse, en sa présence, son caractère muait d'une façon déplaisante, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle qui souhaitait présenter son meilleur jour à ses amis, elle n'y parvenait pas malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Laxus demeurait l'unique personne envers qui elle n'abaissait pas sa garde.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu aux portes de la mort, une part d'elle-même, cette part qui la rendait toujours si différente de sa vraie personne, s'était brisée. Ce jour-là, la souffrance de l'homme fut également la sienne. La brûlure de sa peau contre sa paume froide lui dévora l'âme. Les larmes qui au départ ne sortaient pas s'étaient écrasée l'une après l'autre sur le drap blanc où il dépérissait. Son sacrifice pour la guilde, pour le bien-être de ses camarades, cette abnégation de lui-même, elle n'en supportait pas la vue autant qu'elle la remplissait de fierté et de reconnaissance. Il avait fallu que la douleur le torture sous ses yeux pour qu'elle comprenne combien involontairement sa conscience le dénigrait. Elle l'acceptait enfin. Elle lui accordait son pardon. Elle ne le rejetterait plus comme elle l'avait fait, impuissante face à elle-même. Le mensonge la quittait.

Comment Fried pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui délivre ce pauvre message en toute simplicité ? Ou trouverait-elle le courage de se présenter devant lui ? Qu'est-ce que ces mots rédigés si soigneusement par le jeune homme devraient apporter à Laxus et pourquoi cette tache lui incombait ? L'unique certitude qu'elle savait détenir concernait le Dragon Slayer, il fallait qu'elle le voit. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il aille bien. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche c'était comment elle agirait en sa présence. Certes depuis l'ile Tenro, ils se fréquentaient pour le minimum usuel et maintenaient un simulacre cordial pour les autres, mais eux seuls connaissaient la vérité. Une vérité douloureuse et pitoyable. Plusieurs fois déjà, elle avait tenté de s'ouvrir à sa sœur pour qu'elle l'aide à résoudre ses problèmes, cependant une certaine pudeur la retenait au moment crucial. Pudeur et honte. Honte pour son comportement envers lui, pour ses sentiments ingrats.

Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Même la douce Mirajane comptait d'innombrables défauts ! Les gens persistaient à la voir comme une poupée de porcelaine, aimable, tendre, véritable incarnation de la figure maternelle, pourtant ils se fourvoyaient. Elle s'appliquait à étendre son amour sur les autres, à les choyer de toutes ses forces mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faillir malgré toute ses bonnes intentions. Ce qu'elle détestait au-delà de la commune mesure était de devoir peindre un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres. Elle respectait trop ses camarades pour feindre la joie devant eux, elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin, leur seule présence l'apaisait. Un simple regard sur la bonté de ses amis suffisait à la faire renaitre. Cela ne s'appliquait pas à Laxus. Elle n'en saisissait pas la raison et elle refusait de s'y arrêter par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

STOP ! L'enclume qui écrasait sa poitrine l'étouffait déjà trop. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense d'avantage ! Non ! Son raisonnement se fermerait ici. Le travail l'attendait en ce nouveau matin à la guilde, son rôle ne lui lassait pas le temps de rêver à des chimères tragiques. La conclusion qu'elle tirait de tout cela devait rester neutre, elle ne sombrerait pas dans les drames inutiles. Son caractère optimiste lui permettait de garder un bon espoir que leur relation retrouve une sincérité paisible. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Maintenant son unique souci demeurait la lettre. Par mesure de sécurité et de discrétion elle décida de ne pas la lire. La vie privée de Laxus ne la concernait pas. Son devoir était de la lui remettre, rien d'autre. Mais comment faire ? Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, elle occupa son esprit à élaborer des stratégies afin que la commission passe inaperçue. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivé de Natsu et Lucy qui venaient prendre une requête pour s'assurer une fin de mois plus confortable. Mira en bonne hôtesse avait dû « convaincre » le mage de flamme afin qu'il lui signe la promesse de payer ses créances. Ce fut une opération périlleuse, surtout pour le mobilier, bien qu'elle fit de son mieux pour l'épargner. Sa méthode drastique lui apportait des résultats très satisfaisant, elle se promit de ne plus restreindre son usage à la pauvre Erza. Après leur départ, elle perdit une autre demi- heure à éponger une flaque d'eau titanesque, (conséquence de la venue de Gray et Jubia) dont elle ne saisissait pas tout à fait l'origine. D'ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Peu avant le déjeuner, elle eut une discussion très sympathique avec Levy, cela lui permit un instant de détente. Toutefois, temps filait à l'image de chaque début de journée à Fairy Tail mais ne lui apportait aucune réponse.

Elle cherchait toujours lorsque Makarov vint prendre place comme à son habitude sur le bois ciré du comptoir. Il sortait de son bureau las d'avoir remplit une montagne de rapport. Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, il soupira en retour.

- Je vous prépare quelque chose maître ? lui demanda-elle bienveillante

- Comme d'habitude s'il te plait.

Ravie de pouvoir le soulager dans sa tâche par un bon repas, elle oublia ses soucis pour s'affairer en cuisine. Néanmoins, la lettre qui pesait dans la poche de sa robe lui rappela son principal problème. La présence de Makarov tout près d'elle fit surgir une idée dans sa tête.

- Excusez-moi, Maître, comptiez-vous aller voir Laxus aujourd'hui ?

Le vieil homme l'observa un moment à travers la fumée qu'il expirait, curieux de sa demande.

- Oui, finit-il par lâcher, il faut que je lui parle.

Son ton très sérieux conforta la démarche de Mirajane. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

- J'aimerai savoir comment il va. Puis-je vous accompagner ?

* * *

Que dire de plus ? Vous voulez savoir l'origine des conflits entre les deux ? Vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre !

En attendant je mendie pour vos commentaires !

A Très très très vite !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour en arrière

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Avant tout j'aimerais remercier les deux personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire. Je leur fais preuve ici de toute ma gratitude du fond du cœur.  
**

* * *

Concernant ce chapitre : Il s'agit, comme du premier, d'un chapitre de mise en place il est donc très descriptif cela changera dès le chapitre suivant.

Attention : Je repars à la période précédant la mort de Lisanna ...

**Chapitre Second :** **Candeur Coupable, Retour en arrière.**

Mirajane ouvrit le robinet qui se trouvait face à elle. D'un geste lent, elle étendit les bras afin qu'ils se retrouvent sous l'eau fraîche. Tandis que le mélange de boue, d'hémoglobine et de sueur s'en allait par le siphon du lavabo, elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Elle rentrait de mission et ce brin de toilette rudimentaire la soulageait quelque peu de l'intense fatigue qu'elle avait cumulée ces cinq derniers jours. Son corps entier lui réclamait de longues heures de sommeil, toutefois, cela n'arriverait pas, elle le savait, il lui faudrait être patiente. Le loisir de s'étendre sur un des lits de l'infirmerie qui jouxtait la petite salle de bain où elle se trouvait ne viendrait pas avant encore un long moment.

Elle porta ses mains désormais propres à son visage et l'aspergea avec vigueur. Elle leva les yeux vers son reflet, cette vision lui arracha une grimace mécontente. Ce soir, la toute puissante Démone n'affichait pas fière allure. La chaire à vif et le sang coagulé juraient sur sa peau blanche d'habitude si délicate. Lentement, elle détourna le regard pour fouiller dans le kit médical qui reposait près de la vasque. Elle en sortit une boule de coton qu'elle imbiba d'alcool pur. L'opération ne se ferait pas sans douleur, elle en était consciente. Elle sera les dents par anticipation mais se résolut tout de même à écarter les mèches de cheveux qui la gênaient. Sans prendre d'avantage de précautions elle appliqua la compresse un peu au-dessus de sa tempe gauche. La réponse de son organisme fut immédiate, elle peina à retenir l'injure qui d'instinct lui était venue en tête.

Tout cela, ces bleus, ces plaies encore béantes, cette souffrance inutile, elle n'identifiait qu'un seul responsable au carnage de leur mission: Laxus. La colère mêlée aux lancements de ses blessures faisait naître en elle un rude besoin de briser ce qui l'entourait.

Dès l'instant où le maître leur avait ordonné de partir ensemble dans la même équipe, elle avait eu la sensation cuisante que l'affaire se passerait inéluctablement mal. Bien entendu, sa prédiction s'était avérée exacte. Le bilan à tirer de leur quête se résumait au simple mot « désastre ». Alors certes, l'échec matériel de la demande lui revenait, elle se devait d'être honnête, mais l'unique coupable d'une telle erreur restait son détestable coéquipier. En temps normal, lorsqu'elle pouvait se fier au camarade qui l'accompagnait, elle ne commettait pas le moindre faux pas, au contraire, elle brillait par sa majesté. Cette fois-ci l'arrogance, la nonchalance et l'égo surdimensionné de Laxus supportaient tous les tors.

Elle n'était pas lâche ! Non ! Jamais elle ne fuyait ses propres faiblesses, elle ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler derrière des excuses sans interet. La situation en soi paraissait évidente, ils devaient leur échec à l'attitude minable de Laxus. Son comportement de leader égoïste les avait précipités dans des querelles incessantes rendant toute coopération impossible. Quel personnage insupportable ! Les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet déjà depuis plusieurs mois s'étaient confirmées au long de leur périple. Elle ne pouvait plus le démentir, l'adolescent troublé qu'elle connaissait depuis son arrivé à la guilde devenait un homme exigeant rigide et cruel. Il se transformait au profit de quelqu'un d'infâme.

Bien que prise par ces tristes pensées Mirajane poursuivait ses premiers soins avec attention. Elle venait d'abandonner l'entaille de son crane pour se consacrer à la brulure de son épaule. L'aspect rougeâtre de sa peau à cet endroit laissait aisément imaginer l'intensité des attaques qu'elle venait de subir. Fébrile, ses doigts tremblaient tandis qu'elle les avançait vers un petit pot d'onguent pour en enduire les tissus meurtris. Inutile de mentir, la raison de cet état ne résidait pas en son extrême fatigue. Non ! Elle peinait à l'admettre mais sa grande vulnérabilité émotionnelle la rongeait. La colère dont elle faisait preuve depuis son retour à la guilde dissimulait quelque chose de plus profond. Son corps témoignait pour elle de ce qu'elle tentait d'enfouir dans les méandres de son esprit.

En tant que Démone intraitable sa première réponse pour palier à sa fragilité intérieure résidait en une violence protectrice. Les gens autour d'elle lui reprochaient le piquant de son caractère mais elle savait l'adoucir par les témoignages de son amour à Elphman et Lisanna. Dans un soir comme celui-ci, la pauvre Mira se haïssait d'être aussi faible et sensible. Elle aurait échangé son malaise contre de la rage pure à l'encontre du jeune homme. Néanmoins, même si ce dernier avait agi dans le rôle du parfait salaud elle ne trouvait aucun moyen de le détester. La seule chose dont elle se sentait capable était de lutter contre le picotement désagréable de ses iris, par orgueil.

La conclusion qu'elle tirait de leur quête la blessait d'avantage que la douleur à son épaule. Oui, la réalité s'avérait cruelle, Laxus avait perdu sa confiance. Il ne demeurait plus à ses yeux quelqu'un de fiable. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il avait eu à choisir entre la satisfaction de son égo et lui venir en aide, son choix fut celui de la vanité sans qu'il ne se soucie d'elle le moins du monde. Tout ceci bien entendu au détriment de leur mission. Pourtant, elle le savait, lorsque d'ici quelques minutes, ils se retrouveraient face au maître afin de faire le rapport de cette catastrophique mésaventure il s'en prendrait à elle sans la ménager. Elle l'imaginait clairement déverser sur son dos déjà contus de belles insultes haineuses. Cette idée la meurtrissait autant qu'elle la dégoûtait.

Le bout de ses doigts qui massait en cercle concentrique son épaule retomba sans force le long de sa taille. Elle concentra son regard dur dans ses propres prunelles en quête de vérité. Pourquoi ? Là résidait sa demande. Pourquoi son ami, une personne avec laquelle elle partageait tant depuis son plus jeune âge avait-elle pu changer au point de finir ainsi ? Comment ce petit bonhomme blond si tendre et gentil crachait maintenant au visage de tous sans vergogne ? Quelle était son explication ? Quelle était son excuse ? Et surtout, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Existait-il un moyen pour qu'il comprenne l'ignominie de son comportement? Même si par son attitude il ne le méritait guère Mirajane ne souhaitait pas l'abandonner à cause de ces basses insultes. Pour elle, leur amitié valait plus que ces combats inutiles, elle lutterait même si lui ne partageait pas son point de vu. Mirajane par nature refusait obstinément de laisser derrière elle une personne avec laquelle elle se sentait lié, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'aussi important que Laxus.

Oui, en ce qui la concernait tout du moins, elle qualifiait leur relation de spéciale. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, partagé les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes rêves. Leurs histoires comprenaient les mêmes peines qu'ils avaient surmontées avec la même force. Comment pouvait-il oublier tout ceci au profit d'une satisfaction personnelle malsaine ? Ce sentiment de trahison pesait lourd sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Cependant, tout ceci, cette rancœur et cette animosité, elle s'y était attendue bien que pas dans des proportions aussi hallucinantes. Depuis plusieurs mois la guilde entière se plaignait chaque jour de l'attitude de Laxus. Toutefois, ce qui touchait plus spécialement Mirajane était la constatation effarante que cela concernait surtout ses camarades les plus faibles. Il s'en prenait aux personnes vulnérables ! Quel déshonneur pour les mages de rang S alors que leur rôle au sein de Fairy Tail voulait justement qu'ils défendent les autres !

Elle n'ignorait pas que d'ici quelques minutes ce serait elle la victime de l'homme sans scrupules et son état de fatigue extrême ne l'aiderait pas à le supporter. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui, la force lui faisait défaut mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser faire impunément. L'affronter s'annonçait donc inévitable. Elle savait que malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle ne le ramenait pas la raison par un simple discours sur la domination du bien sur le mal. Non, il fallait qu'elle lutte face à lui mais de façon constructive. Quoi que cela lui en coûte, elle ne fuirait pas. Mais dans quel intérêt agirait-elle ? Était-ce uniquement pour lui ? La réponse lui apparaissait de façon très claire, elle souhaitait préserver ce qu'il restait de leur vieille relation. La tâche serait de toute évidence ardue, car il le lui avait démontré à de nombreuse reprise, il semblait pour sa part ne plus y accorder la moindre importance.

Cette idée lui apparut plus douloureuse que nécessaire, il fallait qu'elle la chasse de son esprit immédiatement. Elle se décida donc à clore ces réflexions qui ne lui apportaient rien au profit de gestes concrets qui lui correspondaient d'avantage. Elle fit volte-face d'une manière un peu brusque et se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées.

* * *

- Pauvre d'idiote ! C'est entièrement de ta faute si tout a foiré ! J'aurais dû me douter que ça tournerait mal avec une incapable dans ton genre !

La voix grave de Laxus dans la petite pièce étroite du bureau du maître se répercutait sur les murs blancs comme un tonnerre vengeur.

- Ne m'insulte pas sans rien savoir !

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Mirajane, victime de ces vociférations depuis quelques minutes, sentait une onde de pure rage parcourir son corps à chaque nouvel éloge. Frustrée et impuissante ses ongles déchiraient la peau à l'intérieur de ses petits poings tremblant. Son instinct de démon lui hurlait de sauter à la gorge de cet homme pour lui apprendre la notion de respect, mais une prudence rationnelle l'en défendait. Heureusement qu'elle au moins savait comment restreindre ses pulsions assassines ! Ce brin de conscience les sauvait tous du désastre.

En entrant dans la salle elle s'était juré de maintenir un calme olympien face à Laxus mais il s'agissait d'un exploit que même un mage surdoué ne pouvait accomplir.

- Laxus tu devrais au moins lui permettre de se justifier … tenta Makarov à voix basse.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un regard de reconnaissance. Le vieux se tenait entre eux, assis non pas sur le fauteuil derrière le secrétaire mais sur le meuble lui-même, pour tenter de concilier les deux mages. Mirajane savait qu'il lui confèrerait tout le soutient possible face à son exécrable petit fils et cette aide était la bienvenue. Le ramener à la raison ? Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ? Sa bêtise semblait incurable ! Peut-être devrait-elle marteler ses arguments à grands coups de poing dans son crane pour qu'il finisse par comprendre quelque chose !

- J'ai pas besoin d'excuses ! Ces conneries là c'est pour les faibles !

- Mais j'ai aucune excuse à te faire ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'écraser devant un pauvre type comme toi! Trouve-toi une autre manière d'exister qu'à travers la soumission des autres !

Les yeux verts de Laxus rivés dans les siens se firent meurtriers, elle y lut aisément l'effet que cette réplique eut sur son interlocuteur et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Elle connaissait sa susceptibilité accrue aux critiques directes, surtout lorsqu'elles s'attaquaient à un terrain aussi dangereux que son égo stupide. Quel personnage méprisable ! Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être réduite à échanger des injures avec un compagnon de guilde mais celui-ci l'avait provoqué, poussé vers son ultime rempart. Lui qui vomissait sans cesse son dédain sur chaque personne croisant sa route, il fallait que quelqu'un lui donne enfin une bonne leçon ! Soit ! Elle s'en chargerait.

- Petite traînée !

L'éclat de rire tonitruant de Mirajane couvrit l'exclamation outrée du maître. Ce genre de qualificatif de bas étages, sans fond ni sens, ne l'atteignait en rien. Au contraire ! Il la confortait dans son argumentation contre cet idiot à court de vérité. L'expression de son beau visage aux traits fins prit une forme carnassière alors qu'elle le toisait les mains sur les hanches. Si elle avait eu le moindre tord dans l'échec de leur mission, elle n'en éprouvait plus aucune honte. Peu importait ! L'affaire professionnelle était devenue personnelle, elle n'acceptait plus son comportement insupportable. Blesser les autres ne lui apporterait rien, il était temps que quelqu'un l'inscrive au fer rouge dans sa conscience.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux pour te défendre ?! le nargua-t-elle avec assurance. Me traiter de tous les noms ne te rendra pas la vie plus supportable !

Elle le renvoyait sans vergogne aux problèmes qu'il renfermait derrière sa façade abjecte. Elle savait que le mettre devant sa propre misère lui ferait bien plus de mal que de simples mots fades comme il les employait lui. Ils avaient partagé la même enfance pleine de troubles et malgré leur différence d'âge, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour réussir à le blesser. Elle lui rendrait sans problème ce que lui distribuait aux autres avec tant de légèreté. Chacun son tour non ? Il devrait payer le même tribut qu'il imposait aux plus faibles.

- Ma vie serait déjà plus supportable si je ne croisais pas autant des ratés à chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors !

Toujours et encore la même rengaine pleine d'aigreur ! C'était donc vrai alors ? Il les considérait tous comme des moins que rien ? Il se voyait tellement supérieur à eux qu'il n'accordait plus la moindre valeur aux gens qui l'avaient aidé à grandir ? Entendre cette cruelle vérité de sa propre bouche lui donnait un aspect fatidique. Elle saisissait à sa précédente réplique à quel point il pouvait être sérieux dans ses propos. Certes, elle l'avait toujours connu avec un mauvais caractère qu'il fallait souvent corriger mais là il s'agissait d'autre chose. Même pour lui c'était trop, il dépassait toutes les limites.

- Qu'est qu'il t'arrive Démone ? La réalité ne te plait pas ? reprit-il plus doucement mais aussi plus fourbe et confiant. Il accompagnait son ton sarcastique d'un sourire narquois.

Cette vision attisa un sentiment de dégoût chez la jeune fille. L'instant qu'elle avait pris pour réfléchir au milieu de leur joute verbale lui coûtait l'emprise qu'elle détenait sur lui jusque-là. Elle le sentait reprendre le contrôle, elle ne devait pas le laisser faire, sinon, les choses tourneraient en sa défaveur. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais il la devança une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais, lâcha-t-il à voix basse, je croyais que tu étais différente de ce ramassis de déchet, mais en fait, il n'y a que l'emballage qui est intéressant. Au lieu de te prétendre mage tu devrais rentrer à la maison pour t'occuper de tes inutiles frères et sœurs. Tu devrais…

La phrase resta en suspens. Mirajane en moins d'une seconde parcouru la distance qui la séparait de lui et vint abattre sa main sur son visage avec ferveur. La gifle retentit sèchement dans toute la pièce.

- Jamais ! déclara-t-elle le bras levé. Jamais plus tu ne te risques à parler d'eux de cette manière. Je refuse qu'un pauvre type comme toi essuies ses chaussures sur des personnes innocentes. Elphman et Lisana ont déjà trop subit pour devoir endurer ton besoin de supériorité. Tu es devenu répugnant Laxus.

Prononcer une telle sentence, froide et tranchante comme un couperet qui entaille la chaire à vif, lui fut douloureux mais cette fois-ci il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ce dernier abus était celui de trop, elle ne le laisserait plus faire. Jusque-là elle restreignait son propre besoin de violence pour analyser les événements de façon rationnelle, mais après ça elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Tant pis, elle en assumerait les débordements consécutifs qu'elle savait inévitables.

Elle attendit quelque seconde une réponse cinglante mais à sa grande surprise rien ne vint. Le jeune homme maintenait leur échange muet par le regard sans pour autant lâcher le moindre commentaire. Dans le silence ambiant qui s'installait, Mirajane sentait le sang battre jusqu'à ses tempes au rythme accéléré de son cœur. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il réplique, qu'il prononce le moindre mot, la moindre insulte. Il n'en fit rien.

Plus le temps passait, plus une impression horrible s'installait dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Malgré la férocité de leur dispute elle ne s'était pas attendue à une conséquence pareille. Elle pouvait maintenant le voir au fond des iris verts de Laxus, elle l'avait blessé, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Cette vérité pourtant surprenante peina la jeune fille. Il s'agissait d'un revirement de situation incroyable. Il méritait cette gifle ! En fait, il méritait bien pire ! Mais s'était plus fort qu'elle, elle commençait à culpabiliser. Mirajane possédait peut être les pouvoirs d'un démon mais son caractère demeurait celui d'une tendre adolescente forcée de grandir trop vite. L'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un l'horrifiait même si celui-ci se comportait de manière infâme. Comment pouvait-elle résoudre ce malaise ? Il fallait qu'elle agisse !

Il ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser à la moindre phrase, il détourna le regard et sortit en claquant la porte. Incapable de le suivre, Mira se contenta de baisser les yeux. C'était indubitable, elle l'avait atteint, mais cette fuite lui paraissait anormale. Un personnage de coutume si suffisant ne partait pas de cette façon, pas sans au-moins une réplique hostile. Après tout il s'agissait de Laxus Drayer, personne ne lui manquait de respect sous peine de conséquences démesurément graves. (Alors que lui pour sa part méprisait les autres sans que personne ne lui résiste jamais, nota-t-elle dans un coin de son esprit) Comment pouvait-elle s'en tirer à si bon compte ?

Après le départ précipité de Laxus, elle se retrouvait seule, en compagnie de Makarov. Les paupières closes, l'homme bien que très attentif était resté spectateur. Peut-être saurait-il lui expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire ?

- Maître … commença-t-elle après un court instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Ne te blâmes pas Mira répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Vous êtes encore jeune tous les deux, il vous reste beaucoup de leçon à tirer de vos erreurs. Ta méthode n'était sans doute pas idéale mais ce gamin turbulent a besoin de coup comme celui-là pour apprendre.

- Si j'avais su que mettre ma main dans sa figure le calmerait aussi vite je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus tôt…. Elle plaisantait à demi bien entendu.

Elle vit le vieux mage froncer les sourcils à sa dernière remarque. Elle soutint avec difficulté le regard inquisiteur qu'il posa sur elle.

- Tu crois que c'est cette gifle qui l'a fait s'échapper ? Réfléchi bien Mira.

La jeune fille ne saisissait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander une explication plus précise lorsque la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence. « Tu es répugnant Laxus ». D'après le maître cette seule remarque avait blessé l'homme aux aspects pourtant invulnérables ? Elle peinait à y croire. Comment quelqu'un de sa trempe pouvait agir de façon si… elle cherchait le bon mot… humaine ? Il était capable de détruire des montagnes par sa simple volonté et là il se contentait de fuir mécontent ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tous vos actes ont des conséquences ! Et je parle aussi bien pour lui qui fait passer sa souffrance sur les autres que pour toi qui cherche à t'investir dans des choses qui te dépassent. Je pense que les prochaines années vont devenir très intéressantes. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vos petits fruits immatures vont donner plus tard ! En attendant, essais de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui, car aussi fragile qu'il soit en profondeur, cela n'enlève rien au chagrin qu'il distribue, il devra payer les conséquences de sa détestable attitude.

La jeune fille ne saisit pas l'intégralité de cette tirade. Elle se contenta de le remercier faiblement avant de rejoindre la sortie à son tour. Réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ? A l'âge de 17 ans elle se pensait jusque-là suffisamment mature pour avoir conscience de ce genre de principe basique, mais cette histoire venait de lui démontrer le contraire.

Toutefois, un autre détail occupait son esprit. Plus important. Le maître avait parlé de souffrance. Laxus selon lui souffrait en profondeur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Enfin, oui, désormais elle comprenait. Cela tombait sous le sens ! Là était la réponse aux changements du jeune homme. Sa propre naïveté la révoltait. Pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, l'image du petit garçon blond lui revint en mémoire. Elle revoyait la candeur de son sourire jovial, elle entendait de nouveau le son de son rire cristallin. Cet enfant aujourd'hui avait changé. Les épreuves successives s'étaient évertuées à corrompre sa nature ingénue et fragile. Alors lui aussi subissait injustement les caprices d'une destinée perfide ?

Une foule indistincte d'éléments se mélangeait dans les pensées confuses de la jeune fille. Elle venait d'encaisser un nombre d'informations incroyables, il fallait qu'elle fasse le tri. L'unique certitude qui ne lui échappait pas était qu'elle avait eu tort et qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente nouvelle. Oui, il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre ! Elle ne se fierait plus jamais aux apparences comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Elle se devait de voir plus loin, de chercher avec plus d'attention, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne à qui elle tenait. Qui sait peut être réussirait-elle même à l'aider ? Elle n'ignorait cependant pas la difficulté de la tâche.

A ce stade une chose était sûre, il fallait qu'elle discute avec lui. Mais qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Approcher Laxus, déjà ne se ferait pas sans efforts, elle devrait de nouveau supporter ses manières rustres et ses insultes. Cependant, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne se résignerait pas à laisser leur différent se finir ainsi. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'excuse derrière son comportement irascible elle irait se confronter à lui. Forte d'une telle décision elle se partit à sa recherche.

Sans grande surprise, elle ne le vit pas près du bar, où, par des temps reculés, il venait raconter ses exploits pour apercevoir un éclat de fierté au fond des yeux de son grand père. Il ne restait qu'une unique solution, s'il n'était pas parti, il serait obligatoirement au premier étage, isolé, à écouter de la musique. Tant mieux ! jugea-t-elle, au moins ils pourraient discuter sérieusement seul à seul. Elle se décida à monter en ignorant le tapage du hall.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le plancher de l'étage grincer son la pression de ses bottes, elle s'étonna elle-même en devenant hésitante. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Agissait-elle sur un coup de folie ? Et surtout pourquoi y attachait-elle autant d'importance ? Elle expira longuement pour éclaircir ses idées. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête sur ces questions-là, au contraire il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et persévère ! Cependant, à sa grande surprise et malgré sa bonne volonté, elle ne trouva qu'une salle déserte qui s'offrait à elle. La jeune fille en resta déconcertée.

Déçue, elle s'apprêtait à redescendre, quand tout à coup, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien comprendre, elle sentit son dos heurter le mur froid derrière elle. Soumise par une pression énorme elle se retrouvait prisonnière, un bras appuyant juste en dessous de sa gorge. Certes Mirajane était un mage de rang S avec des capacités frisant l'irrationnel, mais sa force physique en comparaison à celle de son opposant paraissait dérisoire. Elle demeurait consciente qu'à l'heure actuelle elle ne possédait pas suffisamment de puissance que ce soit pour engager le combat, ou pour fuir. De plus, elle rentrait de mission et cumulait une grande fatigue. Le choix ne lui appartenait plus, elle se devait de rester passive.

- Tu me fais mal Laxus réussit-t-elle à lâcher après avoir repris son souffle. Recule !

Le visage du jeune homme se trouvait au-dessus du sien, fermé et inexpressif. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Cette proximité inhabituelle la mettait mal à l'aise. Alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues elle cherchait à fuir son regard. Sa fierté de combattante dans cette situation précise n'existait plus. Elle savait cette bataille perdue d'avance.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même Mira, je ne vis que pour écraser les autres …

Là était donc le sujet de cette embuscade ? Il souhait de nouveau satisfaire son égo en lui marchant dessus pour faire peser la balance en sa faveur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il agisse de la sorte ? Un regain de fougue vint revigorer son esprit combatif. Sur ce terrain-là au moins elle ne le laisserait pas faire ! Elle planta son regard au creux du sien.

- T'es pas obligé de te comporter comme ça ! Tu vaux mieux que ce que tu montres aux autres !

Sa réplique provoqua un sourire lugubre chez le jeune homme. Son emprise sur elle se fit plus forte, elle comprit qu'elle venait de toucher la corde sensible. Elle se décida tout de même à poursuivre bien que le poids de ce corps contre le sien engourdissait ses sens et la laissait presque haletante. La chaleur vive et indélébile installée sur son visage s'intensifia.

- Tu sais, personne n'est à l'aise au fond de la solitude qu'il crée.

Cette remarque en revanche ne sembla pas atteindre son but. Elle le laissait de toute évidence indifférent. Mais que croyait-il ? Se pensait-il suffisamment supérieur pour n'avoir besoin de personne ?

- Contrairement à toi, commença-t-il dans un murmure aux accents mauvais, je ne suis plus faible au point de me soucier de ce genre de chose.

A ce moment précis le regard dur de Mirajane qui jusque-là cherchait à sonder l'âme du jeune homme s'adoucit quelque peu. Elle commençait à comprendre, il fallait qu'elle le pousse à continuer son discours. Pour quelle raison agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle ignorait. Néanmoins, pour elle, une seule chose était sure, elle devait réussir à voir ce qu'il cachait derrière cette façade.

- Faible ? Pourquoi tu reviens toujours à ça ? Pourquoi tu perçois les autres comme un venin destructeur qui ne te voit que pour ta simple force ?

Elle venait de l'interroger sur un ton dénué de raillerie ou de rancœur, au contraire, elle se voulait pleine d'empathie. Cette attitude un peu trop prévenante n'appartenait pas à ses habitudes. Après tout, la seule puissance n'expliquait pas la notoriété de la jeune femme, il s'agissait d'un fait reconnu, Mirajane était célèbre pour son mauvais caractère. Toutefois, face à lui, dont émanait déjà un amas de sentiments négatifs elle ne souhaitait pas alourdir son fardeaux. Elle cherchait à le soulager comme elle l'avait fait auparavant pour son frère et sa sœur.

- Tu es stupide à ce point-là ?

Le ton dur et cassant de Laxus la ramena à une réalité froide et austère. Elle secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser entraîner par son attitude toujours négative. Malheureusement, la situation se profilait mal, et aux vues de leur position actuelle, elle souhaitait éviter le conflit. Elle se décida à ne pas répondre à cette dernière provocation, il ne parviendrait plus à lui faire perdre son calme.

- Arrête de d'éviter le sujet reprit-elle l'air sévère. Répond à ma question.

Le ton autoritaire de la jeune fille ne lui permettait pas de se dérober. Face à face, ils s'affrontaient du regard, silencieux, mais engagés dans une lutte sans merci. Son adversaire avait beau détenir des records d'obstination, il ne la surpasserait pas, elle en était persuadée. L'acharnement dont elle faisait preuve finit par lui donner raison. Laxus se résolût à briser le contact, et recula de quelque pas. L'entrave qu'il maintenait sur sa poitrine disparut, elle se sentie tout de suite plus à l'aise.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'y a que la puissance qui m'importe ? Lâcha-il, acide, dos à elle. Parce que ce monde minable n'attend rien de plus des gens comme nous !

Comme eux ? Il la voyait donc en égale ? Elle se promit de réfléchir plus tard à cette remarque, mais pour le moment leur discussion importait d'avantage. Le pessimisme et le dégout qui transparaissait dans cette phrase lui fit mal au cœur. Ce qui l'atteignit le plus était la sincérité avec laquelle il exprimait tout cela.

- Ce doit être horrible…. commença-t-elle. Elle le vit alors se retourner imperceptiblement dans sa direction. Ce doit être horrible de vivre dans l'univers tel que tu le vois. La vie, la vraie, est si précieuse ! Tu ne devrais pas la bafouer d'une telle façon ! La force ? Le pouvoir ? Tout ça pour satisfaire ton égoïsme ? Il y a tant façon d'exister ! Les autres te reconnaîtront d'avantage par ce que tu leur apportes que ce que tu leur prends.

Cette tirade reflétait toute la douceur d'âme que possédait l'innocente Mira. Elle y avait transmis son intégrité, sa bonté d'âme et même sa joie d'exister malgré les épreuves. Elle ne saurait être plus honnête dans ses propos. Elle espérait avec un songe ingénu que Laxus l'écouterait. Elle venait de prononcer tout ceci, en se dérobant à son regard. Elle patienta quelque seconde, puis, pleine de détermination, se décida enfin à lui faire face, prête à affronter n'importe quel type de réponse.

Ce qu'elle lut en lui à cet instant décisif, se grava dans sa tête pour y rester tout au long des années à venir. Peut-être que si elle avait su comprendre l'intégralité de ce message muet les choses deux ans plus tard auraient pris une autre tournure. Mais à cette époque-là, la petite Mira ne cumulait pas assez d'expérience pour bien saisir cette seconde de doute qu'elle vit en Laxus. L'orbe émeraude qu'elle voyait de profil, avait perdu son éclat sadique, son dédain. Oui, ce discours aux accents un peu trop tragique, sorti d'un mauvais film à succès, il y avait prêté attention. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu et visiblement, le besoin de l'insulter ne se faisait pas sentir. Il s'agissait déjà d'une grande victoire ! Elle le savait ! Oui ! Elle s'en réjouissait dans chaque parcelle de son âme, Laxus pouvait changer !

- Tu es si naïve.

Cette phrase, crue, simple, tranchante et glaciale brisa l'ensemble des espérances de Mirajane. Elle eut pour elle l'effet d'une douche froide. Impuissante, elle le regarda rejoindre l'escalier pour quitter la pièce. Tous ses efforts étaient vains. Laxus ne changerait pas, il venait de rejeter ses dires. Il ne lui accordait plus la moindre considération, le poursuivre s'avérerait inutile.

Pourtant, même si cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, l'homme invincible avait douté. Les paroles du maître lui revinrent alors en mémoire « toi qui cherche à t'investir dans des choses qui te dépassent », elle comprit que son rôle s'arrêtait ici. Le cas de Laxus n'était désormais plus à sa portée. Elle le réalisait maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Un jour peut-être quelqu'un, une personne aux capacités surhumaine parviendrait à lui transmettre le message qu'il rejetait aujourd'hui. Elle priait seulement que d'ici là, il ne commette pas l'irréparable. Si une telle chose devait arriver, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Après tout, il s'agissait de son choix…..

* * *

La suite est déjà en cours de rédaction elle devrait arriver vite ...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mauvais Présage

**Chapitre Troisième : Mauvais Présage**

L'impressionnante bâtisse qui s'offrait à elle en ce début de soirée laissait Mirajane pensive. Le maître, après une demi-heure de marche en sortant de la guilde, l'avait conduite ici, sur une des plus hautes collines de Magnolia. Ils venaient d'atteindre leur objectif : le lieu où logeait Laxus. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment typique de la ville, très élégant et bien entretenu. La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté, le regard fixé sur la façade de l'immeuble. L'appréhension coutumière qu'elle ressentait en présence de son ami s'était immiscée en elle durant le trajet, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'accompagnait d'une vive curiosité. Elle avait hâte ! Oh oui, elle avait hâte ! Elle allait enfin découvrir un aspect de la vie intime de Laxus qui depuis longtemps l'intriguait.

L'excuse de la lettre, que Fried venait de lui offrir sans qu'elle n'ait eu à fournir le moindre effort, lui servirait à la guérir de son inquiétude, mais aussi peut-être à changer quelque chose à leur relation. Pour une fois, elle osait espérer entre eux quelque chose de positif. Elle suivit donc Makarov qui lui tenait la porte du hall d'entrée afin d'ensuite rejoindre un petit escalier étroit. L'édifice ne comportant que trois étages, ils parvinrent très vite au sommet. Le couloir simple mais long, comptait deux uniques portes, Mirajane en déduisit la taille confortable de l'appartement. Laxus ne devait pas souffrir de problèmes de finances, pensa-t-elle.

Son attention néanmoins, retourna très vite à la situation présente lorsqu'elle entendit le maître frapper de petits coups contre le bois. Tout de suite, les muscles de la jeune fille se crispèrent. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, la réponse de l'homme ne fut pas immédiate. Tandis que de longues secondes s'écoulaient dans un silence absolu, l'anxiété de Mira progressait sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Après deux minutes interminables, elle s'apprêtait à demander au maître s'il était bien certain de la présence de son petit-fils, mais le son du verrou que l'on défaisait la retint. Laxus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Rester impassible fut un véritable défi pour la jeune fille. Elle était venue en majeure partie pour constater d'elle-même la guérison de Laxus, mais ce qu'elle trouva devant elle n'avait rien de rassurant. Le regard inquisiteur de Mirajane s'arrêta sur chaque détail du visait fatigué qui leur faisait face. Des cernes violacés bordaient le contour de ses yeux émeraude à l'aspect terne, qui s'enfonçaient légèrement dans leur orbite. L'ensemble des traits paraissait tiré, usé par une peine inconnue. La peau pâle, presque translucide tel un voile trop fin, accentuait le contraste avec le bleu des veines saillantes au niveau de son cou. L'aspect général du jeune homme reflétait une fatigue extrême même après trois semaines de cure.

Un poids étrangement lourd s'était installé dans la poitrine de la mage. Il payait encore les conséquences de son sacrifice pour ses camarades, il s'agissait d'une cruelle injustice. Elle commençait à saisir la raison pour laquelle, il ne se montrait pas à la guilde. En effet, beaucoup l'admirait, surtout parmi les nouveaux membres, il ne pouvait décemment pas exposer sa faiblesse. Il ne supporterait jamais de lire l'inquiétude ou la pitié des autres sur leur visage attendris.

Mira, au bout de quelques secondes finit par croiser le regard qu'il posait sur elle avec une intensité étrange. Elle se décida à ne pas le fuir, et chercha à comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Il semblait surpris et dubitatif sous ses sourcils froncés. Pourtant, surprendre un Dragon Slayer relevait presque de l'impossible. Grace à ses sens surhumains il aurait dû deviner sa présence à l'instant même où elle était entrée dans l'immeuble. Son piteux état le privait donc de ces avantages-là ? Cette vulnérabilité nouvelle dans laquelle se trouvait son ami dérangeait la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir diminué, fragile, quand en temps normal, il ne craignait rien ni personne.

Une autre constatation effarante sauta aux yeux de Mira lorsqu'elle entra à sa suite dans le vestibule. Il se tenait de dos, devant elle, si bien qu'elle put remarquer sans aucuns doutes possibles, la diminution notable de sa masse musculaire. Il portait sur lui un simple débardeur noir, avec un pantalon de même couleur qui soulignait ses courbes amoindries. Elle ne laissa échapper aucun commentaire et se contenta de reg arder autour d'elle. Ils venaient de passer le seuil d'un salon spacieux et élégant, décoré avec goût. Un large canapé en cuir sombre assorti de deux fauteuils cernait la table basse, le tout reposant sur un tapis carmin. L'attention de notre observatrice fut retenue par un détail particulier, l'immense bibliothèque à sa droite qui comptait des centaines de lacrimas musicaux. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'opportunité de s'y attarder car un nouveau dilemme s'offrait à elle.

Le maître, certes, l'avait conduite jusqu'ici, mais pour des raisons qui lui appartenaient et qui ne la concernaient pas. Elle devait donc, par respect pour eux, leur permettre de discuter en toute discrétion. De plus, Fried avant de lui remettre la lettre, avait exigée d'elle que personne ne sache rien de son existence. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution afin de la déposer quelque part où seul son destinataire la trouverait.

- Je vais attendre sur le balcon annonça-t-elle sur un ton léger pour briser le malaise naissant.

Makarov lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance qui éveilla chez elle un sentiment coupable. Laxus se contenta de lui indiquer par un hochement de tête la baie vitrée qui illuminait l'ensemble de la pièce à travers les rideaux pourpres. Elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux tandis que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers la cuisine ouverte séparée du reste par un petit bar. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir le vieil homme sauter sur une chaise et Laxus fouiller dans un placard.

La vue que lui offrait la terrasse en cette fin du mois de septembre était splendide. Le crépuscule ne tarderait plus à embraser le ciel au-dessus de Magnolia, apportant ainsi la touche finale du tableau. Le coin de ses lèvres se rehaussa dans un semblant de sourire. Elle s'était douté que son ami vivrait perché sur les hauteurs, d'où il pouvait observer l'effervescence de la ville sans avoir à y prendre part. Au loin se dessinait le haut bâtiment de la guilde, elle pouvait clairement distinguer le pavillon qui portait leur emblème se balancer dans la brise. Cette vision un peu mélancolique lui réchauffa le cœur.

Accoudée à la rambarde, elle se perdit l'espace de quelques minutes dans une contemplation rêveuse. Son esprit errait à des idées confuses mais douces jusqu'à ce que l'image de Laxus lui revienne en mémoire. Sa santé déplorable s'avérait bien au-delà de ses anticipations. Les soins de la vieille sorcière en temps normal donnaient des résultats plus concluants. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, Porlyusica, guérissait les maladies les plus étranges depuis des dizaines d'années au service de Fairy Tail, son ami aurait déjà dû se rétablir.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas la possibilité d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement. Le bruit caractéristique du verre qui se brise attira son attention. Par reflexe, elle tourna la tête et tendit l'oreille avec l'espoir de capter un détail qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Crispée, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne perçu rien d'utile à travers la fenêtre close. Que devait-elle faire ? Fallait-il qu'elle écoute son instinct et se précipite à l'intérieur ? Elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point les deux hommes pouvaient se montrer hostiles l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'étaient peut être rapprochés ces derniers temps mais ils n'en restaient pas moins deux personnages obstinés incapables de céder du terrain en cas de différents.

Mirajane se mordit la lèvre inférieure toujours hésitante. Pourvu qu'ils n'en viennent pas à une nouvelle dispute ! Mais de toute façon, qu'espérait-elle faire en s'immisçant dans leurs affaires ? Absolument rien. La réponse à son indécision arriva sans qu'elle n'ait à s'interroger d'avantage. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer avec un peu trop de vigueur. Elle en déduisit que le maître après une discussion houleuse préférait quitter les lieux. Soulagée qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux puisse faire preuve de sagesse, elle lâcha un long soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer pour rejoindre Laxus.

Elle le trouva assis à la table de la cuisine les yeux clos, visiblement contrarié et en pleine réflexion. Prudente, elle s'avança vers lui et nota la tasse en morceau dont le contenue se déversait encore de la nappe sur le sol. Elle connaissait bien son ami et savait que le brusquer par des questions contrariantes finirait par le fermer complètement. S'il en était venu à s'énerver au point de détruire un pauvre objet innocent, elle se devait d'attendre qu'il parle de sa propre initiative.

Comme il ne semblait pas lui porter la moindre considération, la jeune fille qui détestait rester immobile se décida à entreprendre le nettoyage de la table. Au moment, où elle s'approcha du liquide , une odeur exquise s'empara de ses sens. Elle inspira à plein poumon afin d'en humer toujours plus, et s'abandonna à ce délice envoûtant. Jamais elle n'avait senti quelque chose de semblable ! Le parfum à la fois doux et floral lui rappelait une image floue, lointaine, dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir les détails. Quelle sensation étrange ! Un agréable sentiment de chaleur l'emplissait peu à peu, mais en même temps une soif puissante lui tiraillait la gorge. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, mais se résolut à faire disparaître au plus vite cette curieuse mixture.

Elle se mit immédiatement à la tâche et se débarrassa des éclats de céramique dans la poubelle. Elle partit ensuite en quête d'une éponge qu'elle passa à d'innombrables reprises sur le tissu imbibé en profondeur. Une fois la tâche accomplie elle rinça le petit carré bleu dans l'évier pour être bien sûre de n'avoir rien oublié derrière elle. C'est alors qu'elle nota près du plan de travail un énorme livre qui devait au moins compter mille deux cent pages.

- Mira, inutile de venir si c'est pour jouer aux femmes de ménage, j'ai déjà une employée pour ça. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es là ?

Le ton était agressif, acerbe, cassant, digne de l'homme insupportable du passé. Le regard de Mira se posa sur lui, dure et autoritaire. En une seconde, ses pupilles bleues se réduisirent à deux fentes félines d'où filtrait un avertissement clair et précis : elle n'accepterait pas cette attitude. Peu lui importait qu'il soit exténué ou furieux, rien ne justifiait qu'il se comporte encore comme il l'aurait fait avant son exil. Elle l'affronterait sur ce sujet-là autant de fois que nécessaire. Il ne lui manquerait plus de respect.

- Excuse-moi.

Cette réplique à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas lui apparut comme quelque chose d'extraordinairement improbable. Néanmoins, elle s'apaisa et relâcha la tension de ses muscles qui s'étaient crispés sous l'irritation naissante. Il avait saisi le message et manifestait même des regrets, elle ne chercha pas à en obtenir d'avantage.

- C'est rien lâcha-t-elle cette fois avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Une telle proximité permit à Mira de constater encore mieux la fatigue gravée sur son visage. En temps normal, un sentiment de gêne désagréable se serait installé entre eux mais pas aujourd'hui, elle était trop inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? finit-elle par demander.

- Le vieux a laissé partir les Raijins à la recherche de mon abruti de père. Une bonne idée de Fried sans doute.

La jeune fille comprenait mieux l'état de colère manifeste où il se trouvait. Il s'inquiétait pour eux.

- Je les ai croisé ce matin, les voir quitter la guilde sans toi et à peine remis, j'ai trouvé ça étrange mais de là à imaginer une chose pareille… J'étais loin du compte… Tu sais pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi aussi vite ?

- Ça saute aux yeux pourtant ! Parce que si comme l'a dit Gajeel cet enfoiré veut mon Lacrima, c'est le moment idéal pour le prendre. J'imagine qu'ils ont suivi la logique « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ».

La loyauté du trio surprenait toujours Mira même au bout d'innombrables années de pratique. Ils le suivraient jusque dans un suicide collectif. Elle espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas le cas lors de cette mission. Cependant, quelque chose dans l'explication de Laxus ne lui paraissait pas logique.

- Mais le maître le surveille depuis des années, non ? Il le saurait si jamais Ivan tentait quelque chose contre toi ! Et puis, il y a le reste de la guilde …

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, consciente que souligner son impuissance ne lui plairait pas du tout.

- Il a disparu depuis sa défaite aux grands jeux magiques et lui aussi possède Raven Tail ! réplica-t-il. Même si ce ramassis d'incapable ne pourra jamais m'atteindre, il semblerait que Fried ait des informations qui font apparaître mon père comme beaucoup plus dangereux qu'avant. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de moi mais aussi de la sécurité de la guilde. Et puis, tu connais le vieux, il ne veut pas déclarer une guerre ouverte.

- Quelles informations ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Fried a tout fait pour me tenir à l'écart de son enquête. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre soulevait encore plus de questions alors qu'en s'arrêtant ici elle pensait obtenir des réponses. Prise par son raisonnement mental elle suivit Laxus du regard tandis qu'il se levait pour faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Elle prit le temps de l'observer comme elle le faisait parfois à la taverne derrière le bar. Les bras croisés il marchait pieds nus d'un pas lent. Sans grands efforts, elle pouvait imaginer son long manteau à fourrures derrière lui.

A ce moment précis, la jeune fille hésita. Ce matin les Raijins étaient partis dans le but précis de protéger Laxus. Elle doutait donc que la lettre contienne quelque chose qui lui permette de les suivre, mais appréhendait tout de même son contenu. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir eu l'intelligence de la lire alors que Fried lui avait laissé un libre accès. Néanmoins, si son camarade lui accordait sa confiance, elle pouvait en faire autant ! Elle ne devait pas ne serait-ce qu'un instant remettre en cause sa foi en un autre mage de la guilde.

- Laxus, commença-t-elle, à la base, si je suis venue ici c'est parce que Fried souhaite te faire parvenir un message. Peut-être qu'il t'expliquera le fin mot du problème ? Tiens.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la lettre, cependant, il ne la saisit pas.

- Lis-là lui demanda-t-il toujours les bras croisés.

Il s'en remettait à elle, cette idée aussi surprenante que soudaine la fit rougir. D'un geste délicat, elle lui obéit et décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle en tira ensuite un bout de papier plié minutieusement en trois.

_Laxus,_

_Ever, Bixlow et moi partons en voyage, ne cherche pas à nous suivre. Durant notre absence, que j'espère la moins longue possible, c'est la femme de ménage qui t'apportera tes courses, elle s'occupera aussi de ton linge et te ferra la cuisine. Je lui ai d'ailleurs confié un tout nouveau livre de recette, j'espère qu'elles te plairont !_

_Bien à toi, Fried._

_Ps : J'ai bien sur sélectionné des plats qui ne comportent que tes aliments favoris._

Ainsi s'envolait le dernier espoir de Mira pour comprendre cette situation grave et complexe. Ce message qu'elle croyait utile à la protection de Laxus et de la guilde ne servait qu'à exprimer la démence passionnelle qu'entretenait Fried envers son ami. Elle ne savait pas s'il convenait d'en rire ou d'en pleurer. Elle se doutait tout du moins, que s'il y avait une personne que cela n'amusait pas, il s'agissait bien du Dragon Slayer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais au lieu de lire de l'exaspération sur ses traits comme elle s'y attendait, elle le trouva en pleine réflexion.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas aussi excentrique qu'on le pense. Répondit-il à son interrogation silencieuse. Quoi que ce soit, cette stupide lettre contient quelque chose d'important !

- Des runes magiques ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

- Non, ce serait trop évident de sa part.

- Tu penses à un sens caché ? Tu comprends plus que le message littéral ?

- Non. Et je ne pense pas qu'en réfléchissant même des heures j'arrive à le décrypter.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé alors ? insista-t-elle.

Le regard que Laxus posait sur elle se fit plus pesant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle baissa les yeux vers le papier qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains.

- La question est, Mira, pourquoi te l'as-t-il laissé à toi ?

- Je l'ignore. Il a seulement dit qu'il me faisait confiance.

- Ca confirme bien qu'il s'agit d'un message important.

- Peut-être … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Elle ne souhaitait pas paraître présomptueuse en formulant une telle demande mais elle estimait avoir le droit de savoir. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle connaissait trop la tendance des mages de Fairy Tail de foncer en plein vers les ennuis. Elle espérait seulement qu'il lui réponde avec honnêteté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la mette à l'écart quoi qu'il tente car tout seul, elle le savait, il n'arriverait à rien.

- Je ne sais pas. L'entendit-elle déclarer sincèrement. A moins que le vieux ne me cache le plus important, ils sont partis afin de collecter des informations... Je ne crois pas que ce genre de mission soit trop complexe pour eux. Cependant …

- Ils feraient une excellente prise comme moyen de pression ou monnaie d'échange contre toi. Ils vont être exposés en première ligne si Ivan est prêt à tout pour avoir ta force et faire du mal à la guilde.

- Exacte approuva-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Personne ne sait où ils sont ?

- Jiji ne lâchera pas d'indice.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ? finit-elle par conclure.

- Sans doute, mais ça ne me plait pas.

- Pourtant, tu n'as rien de mieux…

- Non et c'est regrettable.

Elle ne trouva aucun argument à ajouter. Elle comprenait sa frustration mais ne pouvait s'empêcher quelque part d'en être satisfaite. Leur discours s'arrêterait là, il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent. Elle n'avait donc plus aucune raison de rester. Elle se décida à retourner à la guilde où les filles l'attendaient pour le service du soir.

- Laxus ? se rappela-t-elle tout à coup avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cette chose qui se trouvait dans la tasse, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

L'homme la dévisagea, comme surpris par la demande.

- Juste un remède que la vieille m'a prescrit.

_« Il n'a pas l'air de fonctionner pourtant »_ La jeune fille dut retenir son commentaire in extremis, certaine qu'amener un tel sujet maintenant ne mènerait à rien. Elle se contenta de le saluer puis sortit à petits pas rapides.

* * *

Apparemment demander des reviews est une perte de temps sur ce topic ... mais je me risque à le faire encore une foi ... Le bouton est juste à coté ...


	5. Chapitre 4: Les Trois Sœurs

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Avant tout, je tiens à dire un immense **Merci** à celles qui m'ont permis de prendre autant de plaisir en écrivant ce chapitre, je veux parler des personnes qui m'ont gentiment encouragé dans les commentaires. Merci beaucoup.

Je vais prendre le temps de répondre à chaque reviews, c'est bien normal :

**Mirajane1 :** Je pense que payer la facture de la femme de ménage vaut toujours mieux que de voir Fried en soubrette passer l'aspirateur… en ce qui concerne le sort de ces pauvres Raijins tu sauras tout au prochain chapitre.

**Guest **: avec toutes ces reviews je ne me décourage pas !

**R.N Zuzu :** Merci ! J'ai essayé de rendre celui-là tout aussi intéressant, je compte sur toi pour me dire c'est réussi ^^

**Lola2615 :** Je suis très honorée que ton premier commentaire soit pour moi ! Plus qu'honorée d'ailleurs je te suis aussi très reconnaissante. C'est un vrai plaisir que ma façon d'écrire te plaise ^^

**Lou :** avant toutes choses, j'ai un doute, s'agit-il d'une seule et même personne ? En tous cas Merci infiniment de prêter autant d'attention à mon travail

**Clmence :** Merci du compliment, j'espère que le thème que je commence à aborder dans ce nouveau chapitre consolidera mon image d'originalité, à toi de me dire ^^

Afin vous remercier dignement pour vos avis et mots encourageants j'ai décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles et de vous sortir un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine au lieu de dans deux semaines. En fait, j'ai été contrainte de couper ce chapitre la en deux après déjà un premier découpage, car il était trop long, fin bref, je veux pas perdre le fil et ça veut dire « au boulot Noir » ! Ca tombe bien la fac m'accorde une semaine de vacance !

Sinon, avec « les trois sœurs » l'histoire se met en place et j'espère attirer votre intérêt …

Avant de vous laisser lire j'ai une petite précision à faire : **Ce chapitre n'est pas passé par mon béta avant sa publication, il sera édité dans la semaine ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que j'ai laissé passer. **

* * *

Chapitre Quatrième : Les Trois Sœurs

- Merci beaucoup ! Bonne soirée.

Mira salua une dernière fois le vendeur la main sur la poignée de la porte prête à quitter la petite échoppe avec le sourire. Elle appela Lisanna qui contemplait pleine d'envie une autre paire de chaussure puis rejoignit la ruelle agitée. Elle s'accorda un moment pour observer les allés et venues de toutes ces personnes innocentes qui regagnaient leurs domiciles chauds et confortables. A l'image de ces simples habitants elle appréciait la douceur de ces après-midi trop calmes.

- Mira-ne ? l'interpella la cadette toujours joviale. A quoi penses-tu ?

- Rien en particulier. Où va-t-on cette fois-ci ?

Lisanna parut hésiter face à une telle demande. Elles venaient de parcourir la quasi-totalité de Magnolia afin de trouver la paire d'escarpin idéale,maintenant, il ne leur manquait plus que les accessoires assortis à leurs nouvelles tenues. Tandis que la plus jeune passait en revue les innombrables paquets qu'elles portaient entre les mains, Mirajane ne put retenir un sourire éclatant. Sa sœur semblait s'amuser, et cette constatation lui embaumait le cœur. Ce genre de moment était devenu trop précieux pour qu'elle vienne le gâcher par des préoccupations matérielles. Elle ne se souciait guère des dépenses ou des autres futilitées du même genre, rien n'était trop beau pour le bonheur de sa cadette.

Alors certes, elle savait que son attitude maternelle n'avait plus lieu d'être face à une jeune femme de dix-sept ans mais c'était irrésistible. Elle aimait trop la couver. Elle ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais une occasion pour la satisfaire, tout juste émettait-elle le moindre désire que Mira se jurait de le combler au plus vite. L'illustre démone ne résistait pas à ce visage angélique.

- Chez le bijoutier ? finit par lâcher Lisanna après un inventaire minutieux.

- Allons-y !

Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans la poitrine de Mirajane lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de sa sœur entourer le sien. Pareille habitude aujourd'hui pouvait sembler banale mais la touchait toujours en profondeur. Cette proximité, ces contacts humains, le simple plaisir de les partager avec elle, Mirajane savourait l'instant. Côte à côte, elles remontèrent l'allée principale de la ville, s'arrêtant presque devant toutes les enseignes.

Après un quart d'heure de marche elles finirent par déboucher sur une vaste place où trônait en son centre une fontaine. Lasses après ce long moment debout à déambuler dans les magasins, elles décidèrent de remettre à plus tard leur projet afin de s'accorder un peu de répit. Elles s'assirent sur un banc bien contentes de se débarrasser du poids de leurs sacs de course. Lisanna pleine d'entrain poursuivait son récit sur la dernière bataille de Natsu et Gray paru dans les journaux du matin. Tous deux accompagnés de Lucy et Jubia étaient partis la veille pour une simple mission d'escorte qui semblait s'être abrégée dans une dispute cataclysmique en plein marché de la capitale.

L'anecdote en soit pouvait paraître comique mais ne réussit qu'à assombrir l'humeur de Mira. L'absence d'Erza pour réguler leur besoin viscéral de destruction coûterait chère aux pauvres commerçants et à la guilde. Pourtant, elle avait tenté d'avertir le maître sur la nécessité de laisser partir sa rivale avec eux. Le vieux s'y était opposé. Elle n'en saisissait pas la raison mais il souhaitait qu'au moins deux mages de rang S restent en permanence dans la ville. Enfin, "souhaiter "n'était pas le bon mot. Pour une fois le vieil homme usait de son autorité sur elles, il s'agissait d'un ordre incontournable. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. La situation avec Ivan se détériorait elle à nouveau ? Rien à l'heure actuelle ne lui permettait d'arriver à une telle conclusion mais ses sens restaient en alerte. La démone se préparait à tous les scénarios possibles.

- Tu m'écoutes ?!

La main que sa petite sœur agitait sous yeux la ramena à une réalité plus immédiate.

- Pardon sourit-elle un peu coupable.

- Arrête de rêver ! Je te parlais de quelque chose d'important !

Elle comprit que le sujet nécessitait toute son attention en voyant sa mine sérieuse.

- Promis je me concentre cette fois.

- Elph-ni se fait du souci pour Evergreen et personne n'a de nouvelle des Raijins depuis cinq jours. Tu es sure que tu ne sais rien ?

Cette demande rejoignait ses préoccupations précédentes, mais malheureusement elle était incapable d'apporter des éléments nouveaux.

- Non Lisa, je suis désolée, et Laxus ne m'a rien dit non plus.

Elle vit sans mal que cette réponse décevait la jeune fille.

- Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis lundi ? Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander ? Essaya-t-elle.

- Il n'en saura pas d'avantage. C'est inutile.

- Comment tu peux en être certaine ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'en aurait parlé ?

Mira pardonnait à sa sœur son empressement, elle ne cherchait qu'à soulager leur frère après tout. Mais Elphman n'était pas le seul à être rongé par cette histoire. L'image de la tasse brisée en morceau lui revint à l'esprit.

- Je t'assure qu'il est le premier à attendre des informations mais il n'en a pas non plus.

Cette dernière réplique sembla la convaincre. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aînée. Mira lui prit la main.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux …

Ne sachant que répondre, Mirajane garda le silence. Durant un long moment, elles demeurèrent immobiles, indécises. Prises par leurs réflexions elles ne remarquèrent pas les regards des passants qui les dévisageaient, ravis de croiser l'idole du Sorcerer Magazine et sa cadette disparue.

Néanmoins, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes l'impatience de la plus jeune finit par l'emporter.

- Debout Ne-chan !

Lisanna surprit sa sœur par son enthousiasme soudain. La démone ne réagit pas immédiatement et se contenta de la dévisager tandis que l'autre se levait pour lui faire face. La capacité que Lisanna détenait pour passer de l'inquiétude à un air jovial prouvait une force de caractère qu'elle-même n'avait jamais possédé. Comme toujours elle eut pour l'adolescente une pensée admirative.

- Il y a des choses que tu dois me dire !

Étonnée de l'entendre prendre un ton accablant Mirajane pencha la tête pour lui faire part de son incompréhension. Elle vit alors se lever vers elle un index accusateur.

- Tu ne m'a pas encore expliqué ce que tu faisais chez Laxus ! C'est pas très gentil de me cacher ce genre de chose ! Tu sais, Bixslow et moi on a parié pas mal de sous dans cette histoire, j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au courant !

Les yeux cristallins de la démone s'agrandirent sous le choc que provoqua chez elle cette dernière phrase. Elle avait peur d'en saisir la véritable signification et elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Elle s'apprêtait à exiger des précisions mais sa sœur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Comment ça se passe entre vous ? demanda-t-elle la mine soudainement sérieuse.

La question lui parut si étrange qu'elle lui fit oublier l'affirmation précédente. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'un tel sujet arriverait sur la table et surtout d'une manière aussi spontanée. En plus, elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle passait ses journées à la guilde à se dévouer aux autres au point de ne pas avoir le temps de se consacrer à elle-même, et cette situation lui convenait.

- Comme avec les autres je suppose, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Mira, je …

La suite de la phrase qui venait, sans nuls doutes, remettre en cause sa réponse évasive ne lui parvint jamais. Un fracas tonitruant couvrit la voix de Lisanna. En moins d'une demi-seconde Mirajane se redressa, les poings serrés, les sens en alerte, et chercha à identifier la source de ce bruit. Il s'agissait manifestement d'une explosion, mais elle ne se trouvait pas dans les environs immédiats. Dans son fort intérieur la jeune femme connaissait déjà la réponse, la seule cible potentielle à l'autre bout de Magnolia ne pouvait être que Fairy Tail ! La situation qu'elle redoutait depuis plus d'une semaine prenait finalement forme !

Néanmoins, la démone ne tremblait pas. Elle s'était attendue à devoir se battre, et aujourd'hui elle se savait prête à défendre la taverne, ses amis et la ville toute entière s'il le fallait. Calme, presque sereine, elle expira tout en libérant son incommensurable pouvoir. Au fur et à mesure que son corps changeait elle sentait une force nouvelle s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle déploya alors ses ailes membraneuses et pris son envol. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Lisanna qui la suivait transformée en harpie. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux cris des badauds de la place qui pour certains les encourageaient joyeusement. Les yeux de la fille de Satan n'étaient concentrés que sur une seule chose, la fumée qui tournoyait au-dessus du lac de Magnolia.

Combler la distance qui les séparait du lieu se révéla fort simple. En quelques battements d'ailes elles arrivèrent sur la berge où leur apparut un terrible spectacle. L'ensemble des membres de Fairy Tail qui achevait tranquillement leurs après-midi au bar se massait désormais au bord de l'eau réuni en petit groupe compact derrière Erza qui revêtait sa tenue de paladine en acier brillant. Mirajane reconnu parmi les personnes à qui sa rivale tournait le dos essentiellement des nouveaux membres peu expérimentés et à la puissance réduite. Cependant, ces jeunes recrus n'étaient pas démunies de courage, et, en tant que mages farouches, se préparaient à combattre bien qu'aucun ennemis ne leur faisait encore face. Cana, Wendy, Elphman, Macao et Wakkaba tous en position de défense bloquaient le côté opposé à Erza. Tandis que Lisanna s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, Mirajane vient se placer auprès de l'épéiste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda la démone. D'où venait cette explosion tout à l'heure ?

Des femmes nous ont attaquées et ont disparu aussi vite.

- Où est le maître ?

- Là-haut répondit Erza en désignant le balcon de la guilde un peu plus loin. Je lui ai demandé de rester en observateur tant qu'on n'a pas d'autres éléments.

Mira s'apprêtait à lui demander plus de détails lorsqu'une puanteur innommable atteignit ses narines. Par réflexes la jeune fille porta ses mains à ses lèvres comme pour retenir le contenu de son estomac à sa juste place. Jamais elle n'avait senti quelque chose d'aussi insupportable même pour sa forme démoniaque.

- Ça va ? s'enquit la voix d'Erza quelque part à côté d'elle.

Surprise que son amie ne sente apparemment rien, elle se tourna dans sa direction et eut tout juste le temps de la voir vaciller et mettre un genou à terre. Titania tenait son visage entre ses mains, les trais figés dans un rictus torturé. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit Mira vit ses camarades tomber les uns après les autres autour d'elle. Tous gémissaient de douleur mais personne ne criait. Elle comprit alors que cette vague nauséabonde était un poison de la pire espèce. Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de s'interroger d'avantage sur l'être abominable qui pouvait emmètre une telle immondice car un rire léger atteint ses oreilles. Elle fit volte-face, en moins d'un quart de seconde.

- Méduse ma sœur, tu te surpasses ces derniers temps !

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Sthéno, il en reste deux et demie encore debout.

Mirajane dans sa longue carrière de mage de rang S avait eu l'occasion de croiser toutes sortes de personnages, Démons et dragons ne lui apparaissaient désormais plus comme des chimères issues de contes fabuleux, mais elle devait l'avouer, les trois créatures devant elle étaient au-delà de l'imaginable. Dressées au milieu des membres de Fairy Tail au supplice, trois femmes quasiment identiques dans leur beauté infernale conversaient tranquillement.

Leurs silhouettes squelettiques sous une peau olivâtre ne différaient pas de celles des humains mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Totalement nues, des écailles plus solides que les autres formaient une cuirasse recouvrant le haut de leur poitrine jusqu'au bas de l'abdomen. De longs crocs dépassaient entre leurs lèvres violettes, couleur que l'on retrouvait aussi dans leurs iris où brillait un éclat de démence. Toutefois, le plus insoutenable dans cette vision des trois sœurs restait leur chevelure. Elle se composait de dizaines de serpents emmêlés qui s'agitaient de leur propre chef, sortant leurs langues fourchues et crachant du venin.

La fille de Satan connaissait le nom de ces monstres mythiques pourtant bien réels, il s'agissait de Gorgones comme celles des anciennes légendes. Elle peinait néanmoins à réaliser que ces êtres se tenaient là, presque de façon anodine. L'une d'elles écrasait de ses pieds nus le visage d'une jeune mage qui écarquillait les yeux d'effroi et de douleur. Mirajane jusque-là prise dans sa contemplation finit par croiser le regard de la pauvre victime. Cette dernière par un effort surhumain réussit à bouger ses lèvres pour former deux mots suppliants : « aidez-nous ». La démone réalisa alors l'horreur de la situation et repris la maîtrise de son esprit subjugué. Elle constata très vite auprès d'elle, Ezra, qui malgré son supplice, se relevait avec lenteur. Elle vit aussi Wendy immunisée par son héritage du Dragon du Ciel qui tentait de soigner Elphman et Cana.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en finir avec elles ? cracha à sa jumelle la dénommée Sthéno. Celle qui nous regarde avec son air furieux est vraiment très belle, j'aimerai goûter à sa chair une fois démembrée.

Mirajane ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sa première préoccupation était de sauver les autres, de les soulager de cette souffrance qui se prolongeait de manière inutile. Heureusement, cette tâche pour un démon comme elle se révélait fort aisée. Elle ferma ses paupières et se mit à inspirer l'air autour d'elle. Elle n'eut guère besoin de fournir un grand effort, et ne tarda pas à capter le souffle immonde des gorgones tant l'espace en était envahi. Elle en recueilli la moindre molécule, ne laissant rien se perdre, elle purifia les lieux et les corps. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient la faiblesse la gagnait. Quelque chose dans le poison empêchait sa part démoniaque d'apprécier ce repas. Un tel phénomène ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Ses poumons, sa bouche et sa gorge commençaient à lui faire terriblement mal mais elle ne renonça pas. Elle continua à délivrer ses camarades l'un après l'autre.

A cause de ses paupières toujours closes et de sa conscience qui s'amenuisait lentement, elle ignorait ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son rôle désormais était de permettre à ses amis de se battre, elle se fiait à eux pour qu'ils la défendent alors qu'elle persévérait vers son but. Elle concentrait toute son attention sur son souffle. Elle s'efforçait à en maintenir le flux. D'un seul coup sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre la raison sa respiration se fit plus légère. Elle sentit alors deux petites mains se poser sur son dos pour la soutenir et l'empêcher de tomber.

- Tout le monde va bien maintenant Mira-san ! dit Wendy de sa voix fluette. Tu peux te reposer !

Mirajane se retourna vers elle tandis qu'elle lui appliquait un autre sort de renforcement et lui sourit en retour.

- Merci beaucoup mais il faut que j'aille aider nos amis.

Elle n'écouta pas les protestations de la fillette et fit face à la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'elle. Les trois sœurs avaient engagé le combat. Erza se chargeait de l'aînée, Méduse, au-dessus du lac. Vêtue de son armure d'impératrice des mers elle tentait de prendre le dessus sur son ennemie qui luttait à l'aide de ses serpents et de ses griffes. Une autre sur la berge contrait sans problèmes les assauts successifs de Cana, Lisanna et Lucky. La dernière qui semblait la plus joueuse, se démenait contre Elphman contraint à la défense. Le reste de la guilde affrontait une vingtaine de serpents géants aux pouvoirs non négligeables. Mirajane se décida à rejoindre son frère qui, seul, peinait contre la créature.

- Va retrouver les filles lui ordonna-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur, je m'occupe de celle-là.

- Je peux la battre ! protesta-t-il en changeant à nouveau de forme pour contrer un coup de poing qui l'enfonça dans le sol.

Mira comprenait sa réticence à abandonner un combat, mais la situation dégénérait du coté de ses amies, et elle ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts.

- Elles ont besoin de toi ! insista-t-elle

Une boule d'énergie noire envoyée par la gorgone un peu plus loin projeta ses trois adversaires sur le dallage déjà bien abîmé. Le serpent acculé par Wakaba et Macao, tout proche des jeunes mages, dirigea son regard plein de convoitises vers ces proies qui s'offraient à lui. Devant une telle scène, Elphman rompis sa garde défensive et se précipita entre la bête et ses camarades.

Toutefois, Mirajane ne put voir l'issus de leur affrontement car le pied de sa propre ennemie lui arrivait en pleine figure. Seuls ses réflexes surhumains lui permirent d'esquiver le coup une demi-seconde avant l'impact. Le talon de la femme monstrueuse qui s'écrasa sur le sol démolit un pan entier de la berge ce qui provoqua une vague conséquente. La force dont pouvait faire preuve cet être malfaisant ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Tendue, la démone se préparait pour le prochain coup. Il fallait qu'elle la devance et tente d'en finir au plus vite. Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui attaqua.

Avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de se relever, Mira tendit le bras en avant et fit appel à son pouvoir. Une multitude de mains griffues formées d'énergie mauve allèrent s'écraser contre la Gorgone toujours à genoux. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de se reprendre et enchaîna avec une décharge de magie. Le coup atteignit sa cible, la créature se tordit de douleur en jurant dans une langue inconnue. Cependant la démone regretta très vite son geste, les dégâts qu'elle venait d'infliger s'étaient répandus à l'ensemble de la zone, blessant ainsi ses alliés le plus vulnérables.

Mirajane détestait devoir se battre à pleine puissance en présence de ses amis, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de faire du mal aux autres. Elle du contenir une nouvelle émanation de pouvoir sous l'effet de sa colère. Elle finirait cet être malveillant au corps à corps et s'y appliquerait méticuleusement. Elle s'avança à pas mesurés tandis que les griffes ténébreuses retenaient toujours la Gorgone qui se débattait avec frénésie. Mira sera le poing et vint l'abattre en plein visage du monstre. Sous l'intensité du choc le sol se fissura mais la peau écailleuse qu'elle espérait atteindre ne prit même pas une teinte rouge.

Les yeux violets de sa proie vinrent se river dans les siens avec un air de défi. La fille de Satan lui répondit par un sourire carnassier qui n'avait rien à envier à l'expression diabolique de son adversaire. Il s'agissait d'une promesse funeste, elle lui briserait l'intégralité des os, peut-être même plusieurs fois, en réponse à la souffrance qu'elle et ses deux sœurs apportaient à Fairy Tail. Cette chose n'était pas humaine, elle pouvait donc renier tout sens éthique ou moral qui lui faisait retenir ses coups.

Elle se baissa pour venir chevaucher la gorgone encore entravée et la libéra. Mirajane n'était pas lâche, elle ferait face à son ennemie dignement. Néanmoins, malgré ses attentions louables elle ne lui accorda aucune clémence. Elle la frappa sans relâche, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à réussir enfin à lui entailler la lèvre inférieure. Le liquide putride qui s'échappa de la plaie rappela à Mira l'odeur immonde qui l'avait immobilisé un peu plus tôt. Elle poursuivit donc sa tâche en retenant son souffle. Toutefois, sa position de supériorité ne se prolongea pas d'avantage. Elle pensait avoir réussi à dissimuler son dégoût mais elle se trompait lourdement.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrer l'attaque, la créature lui cracha son sang au visage. L'épaisseur de sa peau sous sa forme démoniaque amoindrit les conséquences mais n'atténua pas la douleur. Ses yeux et ses joues brûlant sous l'effet de l'acide, Mirajane du retenir un cri de pure souffrance. Mais la revanche de son ancienne victime ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle tira profit de son inattention et d'un puissant coup de griffe elle lui déchira toute la longueur du dos. La pauvre jeune fille se retrouva projetée dans le lac telle une poupée de chiffon.

Chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de ses muscles sciés lui infligeait le martyre. De toute sa courte vie, jamais elle n'avait ressentie un mal aussi intense. Incapable de bouger, elle se laissa entraîner au fond de l'eau sans se débattre.

* * *

Voilà ! Comme vous pouvez vous en douter j'ai une passion sans limite pour la Grèce antique !

Avant de vous laisser j'ai une **question absolument cruciale **à vous poser : depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic j'utilise l'orthographe "Laxus" qui est employé dans l'espace anglophone mais je dois vous avouez que personnellement ca me perturbe et je n'aime pas l'écrire de cette manière ... ne serais-ce pas mieux d'employer "Luxus" ? Dans ce cas là est ce que ca vous perturberait ? Comment est-ce écrit le plus souvent ?

J'attends vos avis et vos critiques !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le serpent

**Bonsoir ! **

**Me revoilà comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents (hormis le 3 bien sur) ! **

**J'ai pu constater que le nombre de lecteurs augmente toujours donc j'ai voulu vous remercier ... J'espère que ça vous plaira en tous cas moi j'ai passé un très bon moment en le rédigeant (surtout vers la fin) ... C'est d'ailleurs pleine d'enthousiasme que je vais me me pencher sur la suite ! Cependant, je vous le dis d'avance, elle n'arrivera pas avant deux semaines, les vacances universitaires sont finies ! **

**Sinon, concernant la question que je vous ai posé dans le dernier chapitre sur l'écriture de "Laxus" : déjà, merci d'avoir répondu ^^ comme j'ai vu que ça ne vous dérangeait pas j'ai décidé de le laisser comme ça, je m'épargne la salle corvée d'édition de chaque chapitre... enfin, je la retarde parce que j'ai prévu de re-revoir l'orthographe général de partout mais pas tout de suite... **

**Après, le plus important, la réponse à vos reviews qui comme à chaque foi me font un plaisir immense ! j'en arrive à actualiser ma boite gmail toutes les 20 minutes parfois quand je vois la fréquentation qui augmente tellement j'ai hate de savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**(Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les auteurs peuvent effectivement connaitre de manière très précise combien de personne passe sur chaque chapitre tous les jours...) **

**Dans l'ordre : **

**Shaylah : Je suis très touchée que ton premier commentaire soit pour moi ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre est a la hauteur de tes attentes et te donnera encore plus envie de voir la suite. **

**Mirajane1 : Laxus n'est pas là ou on l'attend héhéhé tu verras... sinon, pour les combats je suis contente que ça te plaise j'avais beaucoup d'appréhension sur la bonne manière pour aborder ça... surtout que j'ai choisis de cibler le point de vu de narration uniquement sur Mira (bien sur il y a quelques accros que j'essais de cacher) donc j'ignorais si le rendu final ferait crédible vu que dans mon ancienne fic j'étais en omniscient pour décrire...  
**

**Lou : Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite ce chapitre ci ... je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse lire ... **

**R.N Zuzu : Les compliments sur ma façon d'écrire sont ceux qui me touchent le plus j'ai toujours un sourire niais qui me reste après merci beaucoup ^^ Sinon oui Bix et Lisa je les vois bien faire quelque chose d'aussi ... j'arrive pas à trouver le mot ... fourbe peut être ?... ^^ J'aime également Elf/Ever j'en mettrais plein si tu veux déjà au chapitre suivant ... enfin tu verras ... Pour les fautes tu as eu la chance de lire la version éditée que j'ai posté deux heures après merci à mon imbécile de béta **

**Alors, aussi bien R.N Zuzu et Mirajane1 vous avez mentionné la mythologie, ba en faite, je vais vous le dire maintenant les ennemies sont issues uniquement de la Grèce antique (et un de la Grèce Hellénistique) j'ai du me creuser les méninges pour réussir à encrer tout ça dans le scénar avec Ivan et le reste de Fairy Tail ... vous verrez. En tous cas les dieux, déesses, et créatures mythiques seront au rendez vous. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai changé le titre... un titre latin sur du grec ... c'était bof... et ça colle beaucoup mieux à la suite aussi ...**

**A oui j'oubliais, j'hésite à passer M maintenant à cause de la violence ... je sais pas trop... de toutes façon je serais bien obligée à un moment ou à un autre... **

**Bon je vous laisse lire :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le serpent**

La brûlure qui émanait de son dos irradiait dans l'ensemble de son corps, l'eau glaciale ne parvenait pas à en apaiser le feu. Mirajane, les dents serrées par la douleur, se laissait couler, trop exténuée pour agir. Le pouvoir du démon en elle s'était éteint, seule demeurait la silhouette menue d'une femme fragile. Presque inconsciente, elle laissa le liquide s'insinuer peu à peu dans ses poumons.

D'habitude, la jeune fille n'abandonnait jamais un combat et son esprit lui criait de lutter contre la lassitude, mais cette fois ci c'était trop difficile pour elle. La partie inférieure de son corps ne lui répondait tout simplement plus. Peut-être la créature lui avait elle aussi arrachée les jambes? Elle n'en savait rien et ne s'en souciait pas. Lentement, la souffrance faisait place à l'indifférence. Ce qu'il restait d'elle s'engourdissait malgré toute la force qu'elle employait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Comment une simple griffure si profonde soit-elle pouvait s'avérer aussi efficace ? La créature immonde qui avait précipité sa chute détenait un pouvoir redoutable. La seule chose qu'elle restait capable de faire était d'espérer une victoire de ses camarades malgré son absence. Sa propre faiblesse avait causé sa perte mais elle croyait en ses amis et en sa famille, ils finiraient par battre ces trois femmes. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas être en mesure de les soutenir. Elle détestait son impuissance, elle haïssait son incapacité à défendre ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais désormais la question ne se posait plus, cet échec serait le dernier.

Ses paupières finirent par devenir trop lourdes pour qu'elle puisse les empêcher de se clore. L'air lui manquait. La majeure part de son esprit attendait un quelconque secours, cependant, rien ne semblait venir de la surface. Tout autour d'elle, lui apparaissait comme figé, hors de portée. Elle comprit alors que la fin arrivait, une fin absolue et inéluctable. Elle s'apprêtait à étirer ses lèvres dans un dernier sourire chaleureux lorsqu'elle sentit la douceur d'une main enserrer la sienne.

Le contacte était fort, la poigne ferme, mais les doigts qui agrippaient son poignet se voulaient délicats, presque tendre. Mirajane sursauta à cette sensation inattendue. Elle remarqua alors que le froid qui jusque-là avait pris possession d'elle reculait au profit d'une nouvelle vitalité. L'eau gelée ne paraissait plus l'atteindre. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, tout à fait lucide, pour croiser le regard de sa bienfaitrice, car oui, elle était absolument certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Face à la vision qui se présentait à elle, Mira crut tout d'abord à un délire de sa tête malade. Le premier détail qu'elle nota était l'intensité incroyable du bleu des iris qui la contemplait. A l'intérieur, s'exprimait toute la sagesse du monde, un savoir infini et intemporel. Mirajane vit l'inconnue lui offrir une expression pleine de bonté, sa main toujours au creux de la sienne. La lumière qui irradiait de cet être éclipsait le décor autour d'elles. La démone du plisser les paupières afin de discerner quelques éléments qui l'aideraient à comprendre cette situation étrange.

La femme portait sur son corps une simple tunique blanche ornée d'un imposant collier en or. Ses bras étaient entourés d'une multitude de bracelets plus ou moins larges. Elle gardait une lance au côté droit et sur son épaule se tenait une petite chouette beige. L'ensemble paraissait irréel. Mirajane se savait en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle ne rêvait pas mais ne parvenait pas non plus à expliquer ce qu'elle voyait. La seule chose qu'elle considérait comme certaine résidait dans le fait que cette mystérieuse personne insufflait en elle force et volonté. La fille de Satan sentait une nouvelle vigueur revitaliser son corps. La douleur dans son dos restait présente mais la faiblesse due au venin qui recouvrait les griffes de la gorgone ne faisait plus effet. Une telle guérison relevait du miracle, après tout, même sa constitution démoniaque ne l'avait pas protégée une fois la substance entrée dans son sang. Mirajane comprit alors que la puissance de cette femme qui se tenait juste là devant elle descendait directement des Dieux.

L'aide tant espérée était finalement venue mais dans une forme à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Cependant, la démone se doutait que ce secours plein d'altruisme ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Sa bienfaitrice souhaitait qu'elle retourne au combat et qu'elle achève les trois sœurs. La démone ne voyait aucune objection à servir de bras armée à cette déesse, au contraire, elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, elle fit appel à la totalité de son pouvoir, elle ne se retiendrait plus. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, sa robe déchirée laissa place à sa tenue de combat blanche et bleue. Une armure d'acier vint protéger ses mains, un masque de corne entoura son visage à l'expression redoutable.

Sa transformation achevée, elle réalisa que l'inconnue n'était plus là. Incapable d'en apprendre d'avantage sur son identité ou la raison de sa présence au fond des eaux de Magnolia elle décida d'ignorer ces questions. Elle releva la tête et fixa la surface. L'intervalle entre deux battements de cœur lui suffit pour s'extirper du lac et bondir au-dessus du champ de bataille. Elle vit tout de suite que la situation ne tournait pas en la faveur de guilde.

Elfman qui portait de nombreux bleus et une belle plaie ouverte à la poitrine luttait contre un serpent qui tentait de l'étrangler. Mirajane ne se préoccupa plus des autres. Elle regrettait que son frère ait à subir l'attaque mais elle le savait résistant, elle espérait seulement qu'il profite de la diversion qu'elle créerait pour prendre une pause au lieu de « foncer dans le tas » en bon mage de Fairy Tail. Elle concentra une grande charge d'énergie sur la paume de sa main et visa la jambe gauche de la gorgone, celle-là même sur laquelle elle prenait appui dans son effort. La démone n'attendit pas que la fumée provoquée par l'explosion se dissipe. Elle piqua droit sur son ancien adversaire qu'elle trouva à genoux, son mollet suintant la même abomination que sa lèvre un peu plus tôt.

Elle se posa devant elle et la toisa l'espace d'un instant. Leurs regards aux éclats diaboliques s'affrontèrent, l'une cherchant à dominer l'autre sans réussir à obtenir de soumission. Mirajane finit par se lasser de ces défis muets. Pour l'instant elle avait l'avantage, elle se devait d'en tirer profit. La démone se délecterait de sa revanche. Elle accorda un sourire de prédatrice à la gorgone et concentra toute sa force dans ses jambes. Les flammes à ses pieds gagnèrent en température. Véritablement issues du fond des enfers, le brasier lui caressait la peau d'une manière presque sensuelle. Elle leva le genou et vint l'écraser en plein visage de son ennemie qui n'eut pas même le temps de parer.

La crane de la créature se fissura, tandis qu'elle tombait en avant, le visage figé dans une expression terrible. L'instant d'après les serpents de sa chevelure se desséchèrent pour venir dans leur derniers souffle s'entremêler.

- Euryale ! Hurlèrent ensemble les deux jumelles restantes.

La démone vit Méduse, toujours face à Erza, baisser sa garde pour tourner son hideux visage vers le corps inconscient de sa sœur.

- Alors comme ça tu te soucie des autres ? demanda Titania en garde face à elle.

Mirajane n'écouta pas l'échange entre les deux combattantes, elle détailla la silhouette de son amie pour vérifier l'étendue de ses blessures. Elle lui compta d'innombrables plaies ouvertes, qui, bien que bénignes, devaient la mettre au supplice grâce à la puissance du venin. Mais comme à son habitude Erza allait de l'avant, alors Mira se détourna d'elle, confiante. Elle alla tendre une main secourable à son frère qui encore au sol après sa première attaque tentait de retrouver son souffle. Elle avait eu raison de se fier à lui, il s'était débrouillé pour esquiver le coup. Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et l'enfant de Satan fonça vers la sœur qui malmenait les filles.

Elle fut heureuse de constater que la Gorgone portait des traces de coupures et de brûlures sur l'ensemble de sa peau écailleuse. La combinaison d'attaque des mages menée avec une synchronisation parfaite forçait le respect. Cana se révélait être un excellent leader. Cependant, Mira le constata bien vite, ses amies perdaient du terrain, forcées de se protéger des serpents autours d'elles. La démone se devait d'intervenir tant qu'il lui restait assez de force pour combattre. Elle sentait la douleur dans son dos s'intensifier progressivement, bientôt elle deviendrait de nouveau insupportable.

Elle fonça donc sur Sthéno sans que cette dernière n'ait l'occasion de la contrer et la saisie par la nuque. Les serpents se déchaînèrent contre son gant d'acier mais n'atteignirent jamais sa peau. Pressée d'en finir, Mirajane la força à la suivre pour finalement encastrer son visage dans le sol. Elle avait agi avant même que ses camarades n'aient eu le temps de réaliser sa présence. Elle lâcha le corps inerte et retrouva son apparence humaine.

- Ne-chan !

Lisanna à sa droite courait vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. La démone l'accueillit contre son sein. Elle nota sans difficultés que la plus jeune boitait et tenait son bras droit.

- J'ai cru que cette femme t'avait battu !

- Je vais bien répondit-elle simplement tandis que dans son dos recommençait la torture.

- Ne prend pas tout sur toi Mira. Il faut que t'aille te faire soigner. Tu saignes !

Cana les avait rejoints, visiblement inquiète pour la santé de son amie.

- ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! TU VAS PAYER !

Les trois femmes qui l'espace d'une seconde s'étaient accordées un moment de répit se retournèrent en même temps. Méduse les traits déformés par la rage fonçait sur elles en quête de vengeance. Mira resserra son étreinte sur sa sœur tout en changeant une nouvelle fois de forme. L'effort lui coûta mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle se préparait de nouveau à charger une soul extinction mais Erza apparut face à la gorgone et la repoussa d'une attaque. La femme se retrouva projetée sur la berge un peu plus loin. Mira la vit relever la tête et cracher un mélange d'acide et de sang. Une aura jaune meurtrière l'entourait.

- Vous avez osé poser vos mains impies sur mes sœurs, lâcha-t-elle menaçante et dédaigneuse. Vous allez subir la colère des vrais dieux !

A ces mots la fille de Satan ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la femme qui l'avait sortie du lac. Une foule de question envahit son esprit. Qui étaient réellement ces trois sœurs ? Quel était leur but ? Pourquoi attaquaient-elles Fairy Tail et sous les ordres de quel ennemi ? Les réponses cependant devraient attendre encore un peu. La plus coriace parmi les trois créatures préparait sa vengeance, le combat ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Méduse se relevait lentement, Erza changea de tenue au profit de son hakama rouge et jaune. Un nouveau coup d'œil suffit à Mira pour remarquer sa fatigue. La situation devenait critique. Les deux mages les plus puissantes faiblissaient, il fallait en finir.

- Ne-chan ! Les serpents ont disparu !

Lisanna toujours retenue par son aînée venait d'hurler cette information capitale. En effet, la démone constata que les autres membres ne luttaient plus, la dizaine de bête encore vivantes venait de se volatiliser. La gorgone partit alors dans un rire démentiel puis s'immobilisa.

- Personne ne peut échapper à la puissance d'Héra ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit alors sa bouche et vomit ce qui semblait être un nouveau serpent. Au fur et à mesure que l'animal ondulait pour sortir, il gagnait en taille et en épaisseur. Méduse dut se déboîter peu à peu la mâchoire afin de lui donner assez d'espace mais cela ne lui suffit pas. L'horreur peinte sur son visage, Mirajane fixait la commissure des lèvres de la femme se fendre toujours plus jusqu'à émettre un craquement ignoble. L'os s'était brisé et pendait d'une façon tout à fait répugnante. La scène atteignit le paroxysme de l'horreur lorsque la mandibule de la gorgone se détacha pour tomber à ses pieds. La bête s'extirpa alors avec plus de facilité des entrailles de son hôte.

Après un moment de tension qui sembla ne jamais finir, le serpent qui s'enroulait sur lui-même s'immobilisa. L'intégralité de son corps se trouvait à l'air libre. Sa peau d'albâtre tachée de jaune reflétait les rayons du soleil. Au fond de ses yeux rouges aux pupilles dorées, on pouvait lire un éclat d'intelligence. Le bout de sa queue s'armait d'un aiguillon venimeux qu'il brandissait comme la pointe d'une dague à double tranchant.

La démone, comme tous les mages de Fairy Tail patientait, redoutant la suite. L'animal en face d'eux ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux malgré sa longueur hors du commun. Toutefois, Méduse n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour faire appel à cette bête, de toute évidence elle cachait quelque chose.

- Restez sur vos gardes ! ordonna Erza.

A peine acheva-t-elle sa phrase qu'un halo de lumière blanche entoura la bête et éblouit tous ceux qui impuissants observaient. Le serpent muait à une vitesse éclaire tout en décuplant sa propre taille. Chaque plaque d'écaille qu'il perdait se voyait remplacée par une beaucoup plus imposante. En quelques secondes, l'animal se transforma en une créature de plus de dix mètres qui surplombait le groupe. Tout juste formé, il passa à l'attaque en se penchant vers les filles la gueule ouverte. Il cracha une pluie d'acide dont l'effet corrosif atteignit la partie gauche d'Erza en première ligne. L'épéiste n'eut pas la possibilité de revêtir la moindre de ses armures, sa peau nue se consomma immédiatement. Mirajane tenta de reculer pour protéger sa sœur mais n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà le serpent avançait ses crocs vers elles sans doute dans le but de venger les gorgones.

La démone se savait incapable de lutter physiquement contre la créature, son dos la paralysait. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus invoquer son pouvoir magique avec Lisanna encore contre sa poitrine. Elle vit Cana se placer devant elles, brandissant ses cartes, mais cette tentative désespérée mettait son amie en danger. Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa sœur priant pour que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide.

Toutefois, le serpent ne parvint jamais à atteindre sa cible. Mirajane pour la seconde fois reçut une réponse inespérée à ses prières. Avant que la bête ne parvienne jusqu'à elles, le ciel au-dessus du lac se couvrit à une vitesse anormale, l'atmosphère se fit soudainement lourde. Une pression titanesque se mit à peser sur les épaules de tous. La jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation écrasante mais elle ne fut en rien une source de réconfort. Lorsque le monstre plongea droit vers elle, elle ne prit pas la peine de se protéger du choc, au contraire, elle se détendit et relâcha son emprise sur sa sœur. Elle plaçait en lui toute sa confiance, elles ne craignaient plus aucun danger immédiat. En effet, la bouche du serpent se retrouva littéralement clouée à terre, transpercée de tout son long par la foudre. Laxus se tenait debout entre les deux yeux du serpent dos à elles, enveloppé dans son manteau.

Mirajane expira longuement, tiraillée entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement. Laxus venait peut être de les sauver mais il en paierait le prix fort, la démone en était certaine. Le souvenir de son corps amoindri et l'image de la fatigue gravée sur son visage la hantaient depuis plus de cinq jours. La démone tremblait pour lui. Elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il ferait appel à son pouvoir, il s'infligerait lui-même de graves dégâts compte tenu de son état de faiblesse. Elle avait espéré en finir avec ce combat sans qu'il n'ait à intervenir, mais bien sur les événements ne tournaient jamais comme elle le souhaitait. La venue de son ami n'était pas une bonne chose comme semblait le croire les autres membres de la guilde.

Mirajane serra les poings, envahie par la frustration. Elle se devait d'agir, de l'aider, afin de lui épargner des souffrances inutiles. Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur Laxus ou Erza pour réaliser des exploits d'abnégation et de torture volontaire. Elle voulait le soutenir, mais bouger s'avérait déjà extrêmement pénible pour sa chair mutilée. Elle chercha Wendy du regard avec l'espérance que la fillette la soigne, mais elle s'appliquait déjà sur le bras calciné de Erza qui souffrait plus que de raison. Elle dut donc assister au combat devant elle, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

La poitrine comprimée par l'appréhension, elle vit Laxus électrocuter le serpent. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Il se servit de son dard pour tenter d'empoisonner l'homme qui l'esquiva sans effort. Il s'entoura d'un éclair et disparut en moins d'une seconde.

- N'imagine pas que cette chose puisse me battre Mira, déclara-t-il une fois à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Exaspérée qu'il fasse preuve d'arrogance même dans une situation aussi périlleuse, elle se tourna vers lui prête à lui faire remarquer combien il vaudrait mieux qu'il se concentre, mais elle se ravisa. Le moment ne permettait pas qu'ils s'adonnent à une nouvelle dispute insensée. De plus, elle lut sur son visage aux traits maladifs qu'il ne sous estimait en rien son adversaire, il était mortellement sérieux.

- On dirait qu'il ne t'as pas raté reprit-il en posant sur elle un regard pesant.

Cette remarque pourtant dénuée de critique, suscita une légère irritation chez la jeune fille mais elle ne laissait rien paraître.

- J'ai manqué de prudence répondit-elle simplement.

Il n'ajouta rien et repartit à l'assaut du monstre. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il s'éloignait, les yeux rivés sur son dos, attentive au moindre de ses gestes. Elle craignait pour lui, redoutant de le voir faillir sans qu'elle ne puisse lui apporter son soutien. Cette situation devenait insupportable. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose alors qu'elle-même, une mage de rang S se contentait d'assister à la scène.

- Il faut que j'aille l'aider murmura-t-elle à sa sœur.

Lisanna la dévisagea durant de longues secondes.

- Mira-ne, Laxus s'en sort toujours !

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu es blessée ! Tu ne peux pas intervenir ! Protesta la cadette sans quitter son aînée du regard. Il vaut mieux qu'on attende qu'il en finisse avec ce serpent. Tout Fairy Tail lui fait confiance, tu devrais faire pareil.

Mirajane observa le groupe autour d'elle et vit que les nouveaux membres s'affairaient déjà aux premiers soins. Elle réalisa alors combien leur précédente lutte les avait exténués. Beaucoup parmi eux saignaient à de multiples endroits, certains même subissaient les effets du venin des monstres. Ces derniers gémissaient en tremblant, recroquevillés sur le sol. La démone cette fois-ci ne pouvait rien pour eux. Les voir souffrir d'une pareille manière lui creva le cœur. Leur état nécessitait les soins de la déesse qui l'avait sauvé un peu plus tôt. Elle ignorait cependant comment l'appeler, ou la trouver.

- Il faut que Wendy les soigne ! Lâcha Mirajane à sa sœur.

- Elle est encore avec Erza, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux.

La démone ne put s'attarder d'avantage sur ses pauvres amis car le grondement du tonnerre près d'elle accapara de nouveau toute son attention. Laxus affrontait avec rage son adversaire. Il parait de ses deux bras repliés au-dessus de sa tête le museau du serpent, qui appuyait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Malgré la foudre qui l'entourait, Mira distingua sans mal le liquide rouge qui coulait du nez de son ami. L'effort physique demandait toutes les ressources dont disposait Laxus. A sa plus grande horreur, elle vit qu'en même temps il préparait une de ses techniques secrètes en concentrant une quantité phénoménale de magie dans le ciel.

Cependant, combattre sur deux fronts avec un corps esquinté relevait du simple suicide, la jeune femme en était convaincue. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit Laxus fléchir les genoux et se pencher en avant pour tousser une gerbe de sang. Trop occupé à vider ses poumons, il n'eut pas la possibilité d'anticiper le coup suivant de la bête. Mirajane en revanche lut les intentions de l'animal lorsqu'il leva son dard en direction de la poitrine de son ami. Consciente des conséquences mortelles de cette attaque, elle se décida à bouger en moins d'une seconde. Elle dut retenir un cri de pure souffrance en changeant de forme mais prit sur elle du mieux qu'elle put. En un battement de paupière elle se retrouva à attraper entre ses griffes la queue du monstre. La douleur dans son dos était insupportable mais elle tint bon tandis qu'elle sentait le flux ruisseler vers son bassin.

- Mira !

Elle ne prêta aucune attention à l'appel du Dragon Slayer derrière elle, concentrée à ne pas laisser s'échapper le serpent. Elle comptait sur Laxus pour en finir. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, la jeune femme ne tenait debout que grâce à sa volonté de fer. Elle priait pour qu'il réussisse à tirer profit de l'ouverture qu'elle venait de lui fournir. Ses espoirs ne furent pas déçus. L'homme dans un tonnerre aux allures apocalyptiques relâcha la totalité de l'énergie qui lui restait. Heureusement, par réflexe, Mira eut le bon sens de s'écarter de la créature avant de s'effondrer.

Sa tête heurta violemment le sol, sa vision se troubla, elle ne percevait plus que le grondement du ciel très loin au-dessus du lac. Il lui sembla au milieu de la brume de son esprit que l'animal quelque part sur sa droite lâchait un dernier râle d'agonie. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Laxus soit sorti vainqueur du combat mais une vague d'inquiétude la saisie malgré son état de faiblesse. Comment allait-il ? Elle maudissait la fatigue qui l'empêchait de voir clairement. Elle sombrait peu à peu, son visage reposant contre ce qu'il restait des dalles froides, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser contre sa nuque et un bras passer derrières ses genoux.

- Putain Mira ! Tu nages dans ton sang. Faut qu'on se sorte de là avant qu'autre chose n'arrive.

- Doucement ! articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Tu me fais mal Laxus.

Elle le sentit ajuster sa prise sur elle puis la soulever pour venir la caler contre son torse. Elle appuya son menton sur le haut de son épaule en se concentrant pour réfréner une nausée soudaine. Le mouvement lui avait retourné l'estomac et l'odeur de la peau du serpent foudroyée qui embaumait l'air aux alentours n'apaisait pas son écœurement. Elle enfouit son visage dans la fourrure du manteau à la recherche de quelque chose de plus respirable.

- Je te ramène à la guilde, ton frère et les autres s'occuperont des nouveaux. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire de plus ici.

Mirajane qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux réalisait à peine qu'il la traînait loin de ses camarades. Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais l'état préoccupant de Laxus lui revint à l'esprit. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'elle. Tous les deux avaient outrepassé leurs limites depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas où son ami trouvait encore suffisamment d'énergie pour la porter.

- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit la démone qui peina à desserrer sa mâchoire crispée par la douleur.

- J'ai connu mieux, mais avant toutes choses il faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

- Je n'en sais rien, trois gorgones sont sorties de nulle part et nous ont attaqués.

- Des gorgones ?

- Oui ! Des femmes issues de la mythologie des premiers hommes. Tu as forcément du entendre parler de ce peuple antique qui …

- Mira, en fait, il y a plus important. Où est le vieux ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas intervenu ? Il aurait pu vous débarrasser du serpent bien avant que je n'arrive et vous épargner un peu, surtout toi et Erza.

La démone qui jusque-là se laissait aller contre lui sursauta à la question. Elle croisa le regard préoccupé de Laxus. Il prit le temps de s'arrêter pour attendre sa réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien lâcha-t-elle avec horreur. Quand le combat a commencé, Erza m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne se battrait qu'en dernier recours, sans doute pour récolter des informations sur l'adversaire… Peut-être qu'il savait que tu viendrais.

- Non, je ne crois pas, au contraire, il m'a demandé de me tenir à l'écart.

Cette affirmation et ce qu'elle sous entendait fit naître chez la jeune femme un nouveau sentiment de crainte.

- Le balcon du deuxième étage déclara-t-elle. Il faut qu'on aille voir.

- Je te laisse à l'infirmerie au passage, la vieille devrait pouvoir te soigner.

« Faute de te soigner toi » pensa-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas en meilleur forme que moi.

Il ne prit pas la peine de nier et accéléra. Encombré par Mirajane il n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. La jeune fille resserra son étreinte autour de son cou, l'effort lui arracha une grimace de douleur à cause du tiraillement de ses muscles. Au bout de quelques instants, tandis qu'ils cherchaient toujours à rejoindre la guilde, la jeune fille sombra à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte.

- T'endors pas !

Elle perçu à peine sa voix réprobatrice mais tenta de rester éveillée.

- Parle-moi alors répondit-elle.

- Continue plutôt ce tu disais tout à l'heure. En fait, non, raconte-moi comment la démone s'est retrouvée dans un tel état.

Devait-elle mentionner la déesse ? La possibilité qu'il ne la croie pas ou même qu'elle ait rêvée l'existence de cette femme lui effleura pour la première fois l'esprit. Mais la sensation de chaleur dans sa main ou son regain de vitalité étaient pourtant des faits concrets !

- Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais …

- MIRA-NE ! LAXUS ! REVENEZ !

L'homme se retourna avec hâte aux cris de Lisanna qui courait vers eux. Mirajane lut immédiatement sur son visage que quelque chose d'abominable venait de se produire. La vue de sa sœur en larme provoqua chez elle une poussée d'adrénaline. Par réflexe elle s'agrippa à la chemise de Laxus. Elle le sentit se crisper.

- C'est les Raijins ! Hurla-la cadette. Le serpent vient de …. Je crois qu'ils …. Ils ne se réveillent pas !

* * *

**Voilà ! J'ai fini d'écrire pour cette semaine, maintenant c'est à votre tour (si vous voulez bien) !**

**Dites moi ! Certains d'entre vous ont-ils deviné l'identité de la déesse ? C'est facile ! **


	7. Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle alliée

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Apres les deux semaines coutumières je reviens vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le rédiger ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'ai attendu avec impatience vos avis sur « Le serpent » (qui est mon chapitre préféré jusqu'à présent) et j'ai malheureusement remarqué qu'il n'avait pas reçus un très bon accueil … Je vous avoue bien volontiers que cette absence de review me porte à une certaine remise en question… T-T

Bref… n'en faisons pas tout un drame (même si c'est un peu triste) et allons de l'avant ^^

Je vous l'annonce ce chapitre combiné au prochain qui sera très court comparé à celui-là ou encore à celui d'avant, clos l'introduction de l'histoire et rejoint ENFIN le prologue. J'ai TRES TRES TRES HATE d'écrire la suite mais je rentre en période de partiels et je ne peux plus faire passer ma fic avant tout le reste … alors j'espère que ce chapitre-là vous satisfera plus que le précédent et qu'il vous donnera envie de revenir pour la suite ^^ je ne sais pas quand elle sortira malheureusement… tout dépendra de mon organisation et du temps que mes révisions m'accorderont _**m****ais ****j'aimerais que vous sachiez que même si le prochain chapitre met trois semaines à arriver je ne perds pas mon enthousiasme !** _Surtout maintenant que l'introduction touche à sa fin …. On va arriver au moment où nos deux mages préférés se rapprochent alors … je vais tout donner ^^ je prie pour que cela vous suffise ^^

Sachez que j'attends toujours la moindre review avec une impatience qui tourne à l'obsessionnel ^^

Shaylah : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Avec Athéna en prime pour le côté mythologie ^^ Je pense que cette fin est tout aussi ignoble que le chapitre précédent hihihihi ça m'amuse beaucoup ^^ Pour le style d'écriture j'essaie de toujours faire des progrès !

R.N Zuzu, Ko'Koha je me dépêche pour répondre à vos MP ^^

Concernant le nom d'Athéna je l'ai changé pour Astrée …. J'ai du mal à prendre sur mes épaules la responsabilité de l'intervention d'une déesse grecque….

Je vous laisse lire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle alliée pour une nouvelle guerre**

Mirajane raffermit du mieux qu'elle put sa prise sur le tissu du manteau de Laxus debout à ses côtés. Un bras dans son dos, elle s'agrippait à lui afin qu'il l'aide à tenir sur ses jambes malgré la fatigue. Le sommeil la guettait, prêt à la happer au premier moment d'inattention, mais elle lui résistait, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas faillir. Un nouveau sanglot la secoua, elle enfonça avec vigueur son incisive dans la peau à l'intérieure de sa joue pour garder contenance. Elle tremblait, sa constitution chétive poussée jusqu'à son ultime limite physique devait maintenant endurer la pire des souffrances morales. Elle ne savait plus comment faire face, elle se sentait prête à tomber, mais refusait d'alourdir encore le fardeau de la guilde.

Elle détourna le regard de la scène macabre à ses pieds, trop insoutenable pour être réelle. Elle peinait toujours à y croire, elle rejetait l'évidence. Son esprit niait les faits de toutes ses forces, pourtant, les trois corps devant elle se trouvaient bel et bien là. Fried, Evergreen et Bixslow gisaient inertes au milieu des restes du serpent qu'elle et Laxus venaient tout juste de vaincre. Ses amis n'étaient plus, la mort les avait pris. Mirajane ne comprenait pas. Elle retourna à sa contemplation morbide afin d'obtenir des réponses.

Simplement étendus sur le sol, ils ne portaient aucunes traces de lutte, leurs vêtements paraissaient intacts. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir versé la moindre goutte de sang. Comment pouvaient-ils rester inertes ? Pourquoi leurs yeux ouverts ne s'activaient-ils pas ? Le cœur de la jeune femme prenait peu à peu un rythme effréné. La démone même à bout de nerf voulait fuir, fuir la douleur de la guilde, fuir le nouveau malheur qui s'abattait sur eux. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait sa raison la quitter et elle ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Mirajane perdait pied, son esprit n'était maintenant plus assez fort pour ordonner à ses muscles de la soutenir. Ses jambes, traitresses, finirent par la lâcher. Elle manqua une inévitable rencontre avec le sol grâce à la seule poigne de Laxus. Le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille après leur arrivé retenait avec force son abdomen.

Ce simple geste agit comme une gifle sur son mental. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que ses doutes, son mal, sa détresse, tous les sentiments qui la torturaient depuis la seconde où Lisanna leur avait dit de revenir, ne devaient être rien en comparaison à ceux de Laxus. La honte perça parmi le flot indistinct et douloureux qui lui déchirait l'âme. Inquiète, elle prit tout juste le temps de se redresser et leva les yeux vers lui sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle cherchait sur son visage. Elle remarqua alors qu'il pleurait. Cette vision provoqua chez elle une peine encore plus grande. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, être là pour lui mais elle-même avait besoin du réconfort des autres. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui venait de la rattraper malgré sa volonté de le soutenir.

Les préoccupations de Mirajane s'étendirent à ses amis, elle réalisa alors leur détresse. Wendy à genoux pleurait aussi, cachée contre l'épaule de Cana. Erza derrière elles revêtue de son armure, gardait la tête baissée. Les nouveaux membres un peu en retrait exprimaient silencieusement leur tristesse, touchés par la perte de trois anciens qu'ils respectaient parfois même avant leur arrivée à la guilde. Le cœur de Mira manqua un battement lorsque son regard arriva à la hauteur de son frère. Dans la confusion, elle n'avait eu ni le temps ni la force de le rejoindre plus tôt, elle prenait tout juste conscience de l'horreur de sa situation.

Lisanna enserrait un de ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son épaisse musculature. Elle soutenait le jeune homme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tandis que les sanglots secouaient son imposante constitution. Mirajane souffrait pour son frère, elle n'osait pas même imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à un moment pareil. Elle savait que sa relation avec Evergreen revêtait souvent des aspects conflictuels en apparence, mais elle connaissait aussi la sincérité des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Il s'agissait peut être d'un amas confus d'attachement, d'irritation, de confiance mutuelle, de rivalité, de désire, de jalousie, mais il restait authentique, issus de deux personnes maladroites et innocentes. Mirajane ne parvenait pas à croire que la beauté de leur histoire naissante, en moins d'une seconde, était devenue la source d'une peine immense, le genre de peine dont on ne se remettait jamais tout à fait. Les temps prochains seraient pénibles pour tous, il s'agissait d'une évidence, mais pour son frère en particulier, ils deviendraient abominables. Mirajane se jura de l'accompagner aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Elle sentit alors une colère froide s'insinuer en elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'Elfman avait dû endurer notamment avec la disparition de Lisanna, il lui faudrait aujourd'hui faire face à la mort d'Evergreen. La tragédie était donc bien réelle. Mirajane ne pouvait plus la rejeter.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Laxus. Il pleurait encore mais ce qu'elle trouva dans son regard ne se limitait plus au désarroi ou à la tristesse. La rage de la vengeance l'envahissait peu à peu, elle le sentait s'abandonner à une haine terrible. Elle posa sa main contre la sienne qui la retenait toujours, en essayant de capter son attention. Le contacte contre sa peau nue la surprit. Il émanait de lui une grande quantité d'énergie électrique, Laxus réunissait les dernières bribes de son pouvoir. La démone comprenait son ressentiment, son besoin viscéral de vengeance, d'ailleurs, elle lui aurait volontiers proposé de l'aide mais pas avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé le sommet de sa puissance. Elle ne le laisserait pas ajouter son cadavre à ceux des raijins !

- Calme-toi ! murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Ce fut bien entendu inutile, son désire fou de mettre le pays à feu et à sang accaparait trop son esprit pour qu'il daigne lui accorder un regard. Par réflexe, Mira vérifia l'état de son frère espérant que cette bonne idée ne soit pas contagieuse. Heureusement, seul Laxus semblait prêt à détruire les alentours et il s'agissait déjà là d'un problème fort grave. Mirajane se savait incapable de le retenir par la force, surtout dans son état. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à lui faire entendre raison avant qu'il ne fonce à sa perte. Elle lâcha sa main pour venir trouver sa joue mais remarqua alors que son nez recommençait à saigner. La seconde suivante, elle vit ses traits se figer dans un rictus de souffrance, elle devina aisément que sa tête lui faisait mal. La prise qu'il maintenait sur elle perdit de sa vigueur, il dû arrêter d'utiliser la magie.

- Ne t'épuise pas pour rien, lui reprocha-t-elle en essuyant le liquide qui coulait toujours du coin de sa manche.

Il ne répondit pas mais lorsqu'il se redressa et reprit contenance, désormais calme, elle comprit que pour le moment, il capitulait. La jeune fille n'osait pas imaginer l'ampleur de sa frustration et de sa rage, mais elle préférait le savoir ainsi plutôt qu'aux prises avec un ennemi trop fort. Ses craintes pour lui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis la seconde où il était apparu face au serpent, cependant, elle resta incapable d'agir d'une quelconque façon. Tous deux ignoraient l'identité du responsable de leurs malheurs. Ils ne savaient pas quel inconscient pouvait être suffisamment stupide au point d'oser toucher à un être cher à la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Il s'agissait sans doute de la même personne qui leur avait envoyé les Gorgones. Un nom apparu alors à l'esprit de la jeune fille : Ivan. Laxus devait lui aussi être parvenu à cette conclusion qui bien évidement venait s'ajouter au mal de la perte de ses amis les plus proches. Cependant, Mirajane refusait d'y croire. Ivan était peut être un homme lâche, cupide et égoïste, mais son nombre incalculable de défauts ne faisait pas de lui un assassin.

- Laxus. Commença-t-elle avec prudence. Tu ne penses pas que ton père puisse….

- S'il n'est pas coupable directement, il saura qui a fait ça. Il faut que je le retrouve. Je lui cognerais dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

Mirajane fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne une réponse de ce genre, et elle se devait de l'en dissuader le plus vite possible. Elle cherchait encore un argument à lui fournir lorsque sa réflexion fut soudainement interrompue.

- Si vous me prêtez votre magie, je peux encore les sauver.

La démone tourna la tête au son de cette voix douce et claire, choquée par le sens de cette phrase qu'elle pensait avoir mal compris. La vision qui s'offrit à elle la laissa d'abord pétrifiée de surprise, mais peu à peu un nouvel espoir s'insinua en elle. Il se produisit à ce moment-là un phénomène qu'elle ne réalisa pas elle-même. Malgré la tragédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle se mit à sourire. Il lui semblait que ses émotions n'étaient désormais plus sous son propre contrôle, et que quelqu'un d'autre la guidait vers une paix intérieure.

La déesse qui l'avait sortie de l'eau avant l'arrivée de Laxus se tenait derrière Wendy, une main posée sur son épaule. Mirajane la reconnu sans la moindre difficulté, il s'agissait bien de la même femme. Toujours vêtue de la tunique blanche qui masquait jusqu'à ses pieds, elle regard ait la petite fille comme une mère veillant sur son enfant au berceau. La démone arrêta sa contemplation de longues secondes sur ce visage qu'elle n'avait pas pu détailler au fond du lac. Il portait un message de salut et de renouveau. Le cœur de Mirajane se mit à battre douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine. Peut-être la situation n'était pas si désespérée qu'ils le croyaient tous ? La démone priait pour que son soudain regain de confiance s'étende également à Laxus et à son frère.

- Qui es-tu toi ? demanda Erza avec violence.

Mirajane remarqua que son amie qui portait pourtant de nombreuses brulures venait de revêtir une de ses tenues de combat.

- Les anciens peuples me nommaient la déesse de l'Agora, mais pour vous je serais Astrée. Je peux vous aider, répondit simplement la femme les yeux fixés sur ceux Wendy. Sa voie paraissait tout à fait humaine.

- Pourquoi te ferait-on confiance ?! reprit Erza. Tu sembles venir du même monde que ces trois créatures.

- Je ne suis pas de la même nature qu'elles. Mes héros les ont longtemps affrontés, j'ai appris à soigner les blessures qu'elles infligent.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire ! Si tu les connais, dit moi qui les a envoyé !

- Ces questions-là peuvent attendre, la vie de vos camarades non.

Le ton se voulait calme comme celui d'une conversation anodine mais Mira le perçut en véritable ultimatum. Elle sentit Laxus auprès d'elle repartir dans un accès de colère. Elle le devinait peu enclin à ce qu'une parfaite inconnue profane les corps de ses amis les plus proches.

- Il ne reste d'eux que des cadavres, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Ce fut au tour de Cana d'énoncer cette triste vérité. Elle et toutes les autres personnes réunies autour des raijins connaissaient parfaitement les limites de la magie, elle ne permettait pas de ressusciter les morts. La déesse, à ces dernières paroles abandonna l'épaule de Wendy et releva la tête. Elle balaya l'ensemble du groupe de ses iris bleus en imposant à chacun sa prestance.

- Je peux dissiper le poison de leurs organismes et faire repartir leurs cœurs.

Une telle déclaration provoqua une nouvelle montée d'espoir chez Mirajane qui ne doutait pas de la vérité absolue de ces promesses. Elle priait seulement pour que Laxus finisse par la croire. Elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse en faveur de sa bienfaitrice, elle l'aiderait à convaincre ses camarades. Cependant, lorsqu'elle éleva la voix, Mirajane fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Laxus, l'unique personne qui détenait le pouvoir de décision final.

- C'est grâce à elle si je suis toujours en vie ! Clama la démone. Sans son intervention je serais maintenant au fond du lac avec les poumons pleins d'eau.

Elle vit que cette déclaration surprit le jeune homme mais elle ne semblait pas lui suffire. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

- Fais-moi confiance lui demanda-t-elle.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui céder. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir résolu et reposa son visage contre la paume de Mira. Ce geste bien que surprenant à l'extrême toucha la jeune fille, elle comprenait que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il s'en remettait complétement à elle.

- D'accord souffla-t-il.

Elle se détourna de lui pour attendre la réaction de Wendy.

- Astrée-san, prenez tout le pouvoir qu'il me reste ! Déclara la fillette, debout, les poings serrés. Elle montrait une détermination sans faille prête à se battre pour réaliser l'impossible.

La déesse lui offrit la même expression pleine de bonté qu'elle avait eue plus tôt envers Mirajane, et, de la même manière, lui saisit les mains. A peine leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, qu'une aura turquoise se mit à émaner de leurs corps, et un cercle magique apparut sous leurs pieds. Mirajane remarqua immédiatement que le symbole central ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'usaient les mages conventionnels. Il lui sembla déchiffrer une lettre d'un alphabet inconnu, mais elle n'en avait pas l'absolue certitude.

Peu à peu, le pouvoir extraordinaire qui rayonnait depuis la petite silhouette de Wendy envahit l'espace alentour, affectant tout sur son passage. La démone, du coin de l'œil, remarqua que les eaux du lac s'agitaient, secouées par d'énormes vagues. Un vent violent se leva. Il fit frissonner ses épaules nues, et vint décoller les cheveux dans son dos, jusque-là maintenu en place par un mélange de sueur et de sang séché. Soudainement, Mirajane porta ses deux mains à sa gorge devenue brulante, l'air qui y entrait lui faisait mal, torturait son organisme. Elle ne détournait cependant pas le regard des cadavres des Raijins, attentive au moindre changement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle constata que tous trois s'élevaient un peu du sol, entourés d'un halo lumineux.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion d'en voir plus. Le mal dans sa poitrine devenu trop intense, elle se mit à suffoquer en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, la nuque rejetée en arrière. Quelque chose en elle se débattait contre le pouvoir de la déesse. Elle devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait de sa part démoniaque, ancrée dans chacune de ses cellules, qui cherchait à fuir la purification. La fille de Satan n'en pouvait plus, tout son être criait grâce, déjà trop malmené pour en supporter d'avantage. Elle ne pensait pas réussir à survivre à ce dernier supplice mais avant qu'elle ne le réalise, il prit fin. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle craignait qu'il lui fracasse la cage thoracique, mais hormis ce détail, rien ne laissait transparaitre la douleur passée.

- Tout ira bien pour eux maintenant déclara la déesse.

Pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux pour mieux retrouver son souffle, Mirajane dirigea son attention vers ses amis. Leur état ne semblait pas avoir changé à l'exception de leurs paupières désormais closes. La démone comprit alors que tous trois leur avaient été rendus. Une joie incomparable s'empara d'elle, ses iris s'inondèrent de larmes heureuses. Elle se tourna vers Laxus mais une pudeur nouvelle la retint de lui sauter au cou malgré son allégresse. Incapable de formuler la moindre phrase correcte, elle se contenta d'un sourire en essayant de lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'obtint en réponse qu'un faible rehaussement du coin de ses lèvres, témoin d'une profonde usure physique et morale. Elle comprit que lui aussi n'aspirait qu'à une chose, un brin de paix avant que d'autres affrontements ne les rattrapent.

- Ever ! cria quelque part la voix d'Elfman. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ?

Mirajane délaissa un instant Laxus pour son frère qui, à genoux, tenait Evergreen contre lui. Elle voulut faire un pas pour le rejoindre, mais elle comprit très vite que ses jambes ne comptaient pas la suivre. Elle vit Astrée arriver à sa hauteur, avec Wendy dans ses bras. La femme se pencha vers lui, tranquille.

Cette petite fille ne détient pas assez de force pour que je puisse les guérir aussi bien que je le souhaite. Le reste c'est à eux de le faire, mais gardez confiance, leurs vies ne sont plus menacées.

L'expression d'Elfman après avoir entendu une telle nouvelle embauma le cœur de Mira d'un bonheur chaleureux. Elle ne parvenait qu'à imaginer l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, elle se réjouissait que ces atrocités aient pris fin. Sa gratitude envers la déesse se voulait infinie et elle souhaitait lui en faire part. De plus, un nombre incalculable de question se bousculait dans sa tête : d'où venait-elle ? Comment connaissait-elle Fairy Tail ? De quel monde venait-elle ? La démone s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsqu'Astrée se tourna vers elle, le visage fermé, les traits tirés par une expression sévère. Elle prit le temps d'allonger le petit corps de Wendy par terre avant de déclarer :

- J'ai peut-être permis à vos amis de revenir, mais mon pouvoir n'aidera pas votre grand-père.

A ces mots, Mirajane remarqua que la femme regardait fixement Laxus derrière elle. Elle se souvint alors qu'avant l'appel de Lisanna, tous deux retournaient à la guilde à la recherche du vieil homme. La mort des Raijins avait effacé de leurs têtes cette préoccupation-là, elle revenait maintenant lourde de conséquences.

- Qu'est-ce … commença Laxus,

- Le glaive d'une de mes sœurs s'est abattu sur lui, Thémis et sa justice implacable, reprit la déesse. Elle l'a frappé tandis que vous vous battiez contre les gorgones. Cependant, il semble qu'une de vos guérisseuses le soigne en ce moment même.

Mirajane choquée par une telle nouvelle tentait encore d'en comprendre la pleine signification lorsqu'un flash l'aveugla. Elle réalisa qu'en un simple battement de paupière, Laxus s'était précipité vers la déesse pour venir l'empoigner par le col de sa tunique. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, la fille de Satan parvenait à sentir la colère incommensurable de l'homme. L'atmosphère environnante se chargeait en électricité statique et pesait sur la jeune femme.

- COMMENT VA LE VIEUX ? QU'EST-CE QU IL S'EST PASSE ? QUI EST CETTE SŒUR QUI L'A POIGNARDE ? QUI ETES-VOUS ?

Laxus hurlait, dominant la déesse de toute sa hauteur. Mirajane le savait exténué, à bout de nerfs, sa patience totalement consumée par les événements précédents. Elle craignait que sa rage et sa frustration ne l'emporte sur le peu de maîtrise qu'il détenait toujours sur lui-même. Qu'adviendrait-il s'il commençait à s'en prendre à Astrée ? Riposterait-elle ? Personne ne connaissait l'étendue de son pouvoir. La démone sentait pourtant que contre cet être divin Laxus ne l'emporterait pas, du moins pas dans cet état. Heureusement, la femme ne semblait pas vouloir répliquer.

- Je ne tiendrais pas compte de votre colère bien qu'elle soit légitime, déclara-la femme d'une voix égale. Je suis votre alliée, je ne comprends pas les humains, mais j'osais espérer que sauver vos amis suffise à vous le prouver. Tout au long de l'histoire j'ai aidé à …

- JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE T'AS FAIT ! COMMENT VA LE VIEUX ?

Le glaive a traversé sa poitrine, sans mon intervention, Thémis l'aurait tué.

- SOIGNE-LE !

- Je ne peux pas. Ma magie ne guérit pas les humains.

- TU AS REUSSITE LES RAIJINS !

- J'ai seulement effacé le pouvoir du serpent, j'ai supprimé son mal, et je me suis servi de la magie de la petite fille pour les faire revenir. Si leurs corps avaient été endommagés, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Je ne peux pas vous soigner non plus.

Laxus ne répondit pas, le regard rivé sur celui de la déesse comme pour juger la vérité de ses propos. Mirajane constata que malgré tout, il ne se calmait pas.

- Votre premier combat est terminé, vous devriez vous occuper de vos amis. La survie de votre grand-père ne dépend pas de vous, c'est au combat qu'il faudra vous illustrer. Les évènements à venir seront cruciaux, il faut vous y préparer. Je resterais avec vous en soutiens. J'apporterais des réponses à vos questions mais je suis certaine que vous détenez déjà ce que vous cherchez. Nous devrions rentrer à votre guilde, vous et vos camarades avaient besoin de repos.

Après un long moment durant lequel Mira retint son souffle, elle vit Laxus relâcher la femme pour se détourner d'elle. Il n'acceptait sans doute pas que quelqu'un lui dicte la bonne conduite à avoir, mais la démone savait qu'il s'en remettait aux paroles d'Astrée. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de céder à la colère maintenant que le poids de la guilde reposait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas non plus le droit de se laisser noyer par son inquiétude pour son grand-père. Plus tôt, Mira s'était juré de le soutenir et de l'aider, elle se devait de tenir ses promesses.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il à Mira sans se soucier du reste.

Elle baissa les yeux à cette demande qui compromettait déjà sa volonté de l'épauler dans sa tâche.

- Pas vraiment.

- Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Une fois soignée je veux que tu restes avec jiji, il faudra que quelqu'un le défende en cas de problème. Cana, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, ramenez Wendy et les Raijins.

Mirajane ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette évidente mise à l'écart, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas le contredire pour le moment. Erza s'avança vers eux, impassible mais déterminée.

- Nous devons discuter de la meilleure stratégie de combat, déclara-t-elle, même si j'ignore contre qui nous devons nous battre.

- Je vous dirais tout de mon monde et de celui des gorgones, lâcha Astrée d'une manière solennelle.

-Bien, reprit Titania, avant toutes choses, l'un d'entre nous doit contacter les autres. Levy, Gajeel et la Team Shadow Gear sont partis ce matin, ils seront là les premiers. Quoi qu'il arrive nous aurons besoin de chaque membre de Fairy Tail pour nous en sortir.

- Je m'en occupe, se proposa Mirajane.

- Mira-ne tu es celle qui a le plus subit de dommages contre les gorgones, c'est moi qui vais le faire, protesta-Lisanna. Toi, va te reposer !

- Comment voudrais-tu que je me repose ?! répondit-elle en haussant la voix. Le maître est en danger, des créatures mythologiques nous attaquent, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester les bras croisés ! Je ne suis pas une exception !

- Tu es la seule qui tienne à peine debout.

Cette dernière remarque de Laxus blessa Mira. Elle sera les poings, furieuse qu'il se permette ce genre de commentaire alors qu'il devait sa victoire contre le serpent à sa seule intervention. Son ingratitude et le peu de considération qu'il lui accordait, bafouait sa fierté de mage mais aussi de femme. Elle détestait ce genre de comportement. Elle lui devait peut être beaucoup car il les avait protégé elle et sa sœur, néanmoins, ça ne l'autorisait pas à dénigrer sa force ou son courage. Le moment ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de querelles, aussi, elle s'abstint de toute réplique malgré son envie cuisante de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien non plus, nota-Erza avec son tact habituel.

- Peu importe, rentrons.

Laxus, après cette dernière phrase qui mit fin à la conversation, se dirigea vers Mirajane sans un mot. Elle répugnait à ce qu'il la porte une nouvelle fois mais autour d'eux il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. A regret, elle se cala contre lui lorsqu'il la souleva, tentée de lui faire entrer ses ongles un peu trop fort sous la peau tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son épaule.

- Mira, commença-t-il, après s'être éloigné du groupe en silence. Tu n'as parlé à personne de la lettre de Fried n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question parfaitement hors contexte surprit la jeune femme.

- Non pourquoi ? Tu l'as déchiffré ? demanda-t-elle attentive à sa réaction.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, je veux que tu gardes le secret sur la raison du départ des Raijins et sur le contenu du message.

« Quoi qu'il se passe ? » Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Elle tourna ses yeux vers son visage pour tenter d'en déchiffrer l'expression mais il resta impassible.

- Laxus, si tu sais quelque chose, il faut que tu en parles à toute la guilde. Nous devons nous organiser et préparer une contre-attaque.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple….

Le ton évasif de cette dernière réponse déplut à Mirajane, inquiète, elle se redressa et releva la tête.

- Explique-moi lui exigea-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Il s'arrêta et ce fut à son tour de se pencher vers elle pour la dévisager sévèrement. Mirajane dut se forcer à ne pas détourner les yeux tant ses iris verts pesaient sur elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Fried a voulu t'impliquer dans tout ça, mais il a eu tort.

Ce manque total de confiance fit monter en elle une envie subite d'écraser sa main sur son visage. Depuis le début de toute cette histoire, elle n'avait cherché qu'à le soutenir, à lui venir en aide, et lui, pour la seconde fois, il lui démontrait à quel point il ne se fiait qu'à sa propre personne. Il insultait ses capacités de mage et sous estimait sa volonté de protéger la guilde. Les gens autour d'elle la percevaient en général comme une poupée fragile pleine de douceur, alors que pour défendre ses camarades, elle détenait la force de détruire l'intégralité du pays. Elle ne supportait pas que Laxus la voit comme un être incapable de se battre pour ceux qu'elle aime. Elle n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de le supplier.

- Lâche-moi Laxus, ordonna-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel, dans un signe d'exaspération. Il affichait maintenant son habituel facies ennuyé.

- Je rentre toute seule ! Lâche-moi !

Il ne bougea pas.

- Tu peux me laisser ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne dirais rien à personne ! Quoi que tu veuilles faire de ton côté …

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, surprise par la soudaine conclusion qui la frappait. La raison pour laquelle Laxus lui imposait le silence était maintenant évidente : il s'apprêtait à partir en guerre contre Ivan. Seul.

-LAXUS JE NE TE …

Les derniers mots ne sortirent jamais de sa bouche. L'électricité qui s'insinua perfidement dans son corps la figea. Elle perdit conscience sans réussir à lutter contre lui.

* * *

Voilà ! Comment je vous le disais plus haut le chapitre suivant sera explicatif, donc très court, il sortira dès que possible ! J'espere vous trouver tous au rendez vous ! J'en profite encore un peu pour mendier vos avis ^^


End file.
